


Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dancing, Fluff, Grinding, Happily Ever After, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, cursing?, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been from the right side of the tracks and Louis from the wrong side. </p><p>AU. Louis is a stripper, Harry is rich, and sometimes you are lucky enough to find a love that belongs on a movie screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best. Who always keeps me writing and helps me come up with story ideas even we're supposed to be working, oops! Thumbs up to Kodaline for being the inspiration for the title.
> 
> Once again, grammar and I do not get along.  
> *Obviously, I don't own any of these people and the story is purely fiction

The thing about Harry Styles is that he’s rich. Like really rich. His family is from old money and he has everything he's ever needed. He knows how lucky he is and he knows that not everyone lives the way his family does. Not everyone is that lucky. And on that particular Friday morning in September he was thinking of these exact things as he pulled into his favorite spot in the school parking lot.

He slid out of his 2012 Mustang (yeah, he's that rich) and made his way to 1st period, art. 

Art was his favorite thing in the whole world. He knew he would end up being a businessman like his father, but art was the one “hobby” as his family called it, that he would never be able to 100% give up. Harry was so skilled, that he was in the advanced art class with the kids a grade above him. 

He swung his rucksack down beside his best mate in the class, Liam. 

“Aye, Styles,” Liam says as he looks up from the notebook he’s been sketching in. Liam’s never been that great at art, but he gives everything he does 110%. And Harry appreciates Liam’s work ethic, even if Liam’s art grade shows that it does not particularly care for it. 

“Liam, my man,” Harry replies giving Liam a low five and sliding into the seat next to his.  


“I hear a Happy Birthday is in order for you today, you’re getting old,” Liam says with a chuckle putting his sketch pad away.  


“Watch it old man, you’re older than I am, but sadly I am now at the ripe old age of seventeen as of 7:30 this morning. My mother took the liberty of informing me of this as I was walking out the door,” Liam laughed again.  


“Got any big plans?” Liam questions.  


“Not really, Niall told me I better pick something by the end of the day or I’d be hanging out with his Nan again this year and hearing her talk about the good ole’ days,” Harry rolls his eyes and feigns annoyance but in reality he loves hearing Niall’s Nan talk about the good ole’ days. He’s always had a fondness for the older folks; they seemed so wise and full of life experiences.  


“You know I work at that club downtown and you know who else works at that same club?” Liam said with a smirk, “The boy we’re not supposed to mention and his show is tonight”  


“If you say whose name I think you’re about to say out loud, I will kick you in the dick so hard, you’ll never be able to have children,” Harry challenges back.  


“I won’t, I know your big crush on my best friend is the biggest secret this side of London, but he does work tonight. You would probably get some kind of birthday special from him if you asked nicely,”  


“Oh shut it,” Harry says punching Liam’s arm, “How in the world did you all end up working at a strip club anyhow?”  


“The ‘boy you won’t talk about’ best friend’s mom owns the place and she knows we all need the money. We’re all eighteen, so technically we’re legal enough to work there and she loves us all like her own, so she watches out for us,” Liam says with a shrug of his shoulders, like this life of working all night and having school all day is the norm, when it is anything but. Harry doesn't get to respond because the teacher walks in and starts talking about upcoming projects. Harry doesn't hear much because he’s thinking of one blue-eyed, great ass, firmed hips boy who would probably look great in the types of uniform Harry hears that people in those type of clubs wear. He thinks he knows exactly what he wants to tell Niall now. 

“A gay club, really?” Niall says one hand on a cheeseburger and the other in the air making hand gestures at Harry’s idea.  


“I think it could be fun,” Harry remarks looking down at the table trying not to blush and give away his real reason. Niall doesn't say anything for a few seconds and when Harry looks back up at him he’s laughing his ass off and spouting off some kind of Irish curse words.  


“Fuck Harry, the club where ‘he who should not be named’ works, seriously” Niall says with a shake of his head and more laughter, “You've got it bad Styles, I should have mother fucking known the minute the name of the club popped out of your mouth. You thought I wouldn't know didn't you sly man, but I know everything. You can’t keep anything from Nialler. Sorry Pal.”  


“I don’t have it bad and I don’t like him, okay. I just appreciate his ass . I don’t like him or whatever and if he’s working tonight cool, if not, that’s fine. That is not the reason I’m going,” Harry says, and it’s definitely the only reason he’s going, but he’s sure as hell not going to let Niall know that.  


“Whatever you say mate, but I don’t believe you for a second, AND you’re blushing from the tips of your curly locks down to your fancy, brown, man boots,” Niall says, tipping his head at him like he only does when he knows he 100% right and there is absolutely no fooling him. Fuck.  


“Fuck,” Harry says holding his head down in defeat, “Fine, I like ‘you know who,’ okay. I freaking fancy him and I have since fucking grade one and we come from two completely different sides of town but that shouldn't matter, but it does and I just want to see him strip a little for my birthday and then I’ll move on and we won’t ever talk about him again,” Harry lets out all in one breath and Niall is sitting back with a satisfying smirk. Harry knows he’s fucked and he’s been fucked since grade one and he’s going to see the boy he’s been dreaming of since he can remember shake his ass tonight and it’s his birthday and he’s not going to feel bad about it. He’s absolutely not.  


Niall picks him up at quarter to ten that night and his hands are sweating and he’s rubbing them down the side of his black skinnies. He tries to not to let Niall see how much of a nervous wreck is he, because he really doesn't feel like getting into the lunch conversation again. It’s his birthday and he deserves a night to not have to think. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

Harry and Niall see Liam the minute they step out of Niall’s porsche.  


“Lads, you came,” Liam says throwing his arms up in the air in a state of welcome.  


“We all know this curly headed innocent has the biggest fucking crush on your mate and I’m glad you gave him this idea because honestly he needs to get some of this sexual frustration out of his system or he’s going to blow, and not in a good way,” Niall says winking at Harry who’s simply shaking his head at his best friend who he’s about to fucking murder.  


“It’s okay Harry, we don’t judge here,” Liam says slapping him on the back, “It’s your birthday and you should live it up, have fun in there and don’t let Derek the second bouncer scare you from sitting close to the stage. His bark is worse than his bite believe me. And you want the best seat of ‘you know who’, trust me, it’s a good show,” Liam says with a wink and ushers the boys inside.  


Harry is back to sweating more than he would like to admit and he passes by Derek Woof the ‘intimidating bouncer’ as Liam put it and takes a seat next to the stage with Niall at his side.  


“So Pal, how stoked are you that you get to see the person you think is the fittest in the world dance around in front of you in booty shorts and nothing else?” Niall says not minding his choice of wording at all. Harry swallows and doesn’t look at Niall because if he does he would see a newly formed blush creeping up his neck and once again, it’s his birthday and he’s going to fucking enjoy this the hell out of this and then never think of this boy again. He really can’t afford to.  


Niall doesn't seem bothered that Harry didn't respond and continues to eat his nachos that he ordered on the way in. He’s munching away when the lights go down and a man comes on stage announcing the next act and Harry is about to pass out. Then on stage comes the prettiest boy he’s ever seen and he immediately remembers wanking to this boy countless amount of times and decides that his mind could never have imagined the actual physical presence of the real thing. And the first thing this boy does when he comes out on stage is strip to nothing but a pair of tight, painfully tight, black top-man boxers and yeah, Harry probably already has a hard-on.  


The boy grabs the pole in the middle of the floor and starts to grind on the pole like his life depends on it.  


Harry thinks this is probably what heaven looks like, or at least it should.  


The boy swings around the pole a few times and then starts to saunter over to some of the men seated. When he looks over and sees Harry and Niall he prances over to them and starts to pelvic thrust to the music on stage right in front of Harry, Niall catcalls, and then the boy does something Harry did not see coming. He jumps off stage and goes straight for Harry.  


“I hear that someone has a birthday today,” Louis says winking at Harry and straddling his lap, “You get a free lap dance, but remember you can look, but no touching,” Louis says with a wink. And then he does something Harry would regret later. He grinds down on Harry and Harry thinks this is the best fucking birthday ever.  


Later, after Louis’ show is over and Harry has excused himself to the men’s room to take care of his, ahem, downstairs problem he sees a sign taped outside the door:  


Extra Lap Dances and Strip Teases  
V.I.P. Room after the show  
$250  


Harry probably should have ignored it. He should have went back to Niall and told him to take him straight home. He should have done a lot of things, but instead he went to the bar and ordered one extra lap dance from Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry knew he couldn't lie to Niall and he bloody-fucking knew he would never live this down if he told his best friend what he had just ordered for himself, but Louis was worth it. He took a deep breath and decided that he was out of luck and might as well just get it over with.  


“Hey H, you ready to go?” Niall asked standing up from his chair.  


“Actually, I was wondering if you could keep yourself busy for the next, thirty minutes or so,” Harry said scratching the back of his neck.  


“Why?” Niall said.  


“ImayhaveorderedanextralapdancefromLouis,” Harry let out all at the same time. Niall didn’t say anything, but his mouth flew open and he was still laughing when Harry walked away and down the hallway to the V.I.P. rooms.  


Harry was shaking the entire way to the back. He hoped that Louis didn't judge him too hard for this because he really wanted it and couldn't think of a better way to end his birthday.  


He opened the door to the room, the guy at the bar told him to go to, and he sat on the only thing in the room he could sit on, a huge leather sofa.  


He waited for what seemed like only a few minutes before the door swung open and in walked Louis wearing a white robe and carrying a small stereo.  


“Well well well,” Louis said sitting the stereo on the floor, “If it isn’t little Mr. Rich Boy asking for my services”  


“I ahh, well it’s my--,” Harry stutters and Louis puts him out of his misery by taking the lead.  


“I don’t judge, I’m only here to give you the service you paid for,” Louis says walking over to Harry and dropping his robe on the ground. Harry chokes a little because Louis is only wearing the booty shorts from earlier and yes, Harry’s probably going to pay for this somewhere down the line, but right now he’s going to memorize every detail of the next thirty minutes.  


Louis starts off slow, grinding down on Harry and being the biggest tease Harry’s ever seen. Harry wills himself to not get a hard-on from only one touch from Louis but after Louis dips lower, he can tell that is going to be a bit of a problem.  


So far Louis’ face had been facing Harry’s but then he sits on Harry’s lap and doesn't make any moves to change the friction he has created as he grinds down and dances repeatedly on Harry’s lap. Then continues to move his hips down on Harry's over and over and over again. Harry doesn't think he’s ever been happier in his entire life. He would trade every dime he had to have Louis Tomlinson sit in his lap all day, every day.  


He’s thinking these thoughts as Louis drops his face into Harry’s neck and starts doing this body roll thing with his hips and there goes Harry’s plan not to get hard because yep, he can feel he’s hard as a rock underneath the friction of Louis’ hips and thighs.  


Louis just laughs into Harry’s neck as he feels Harry’s entire religion underneath his body.  


“Enjoying yourself?” Louis asks not even offering to let up on his body rolls. All Harry can reply with is a moan, that stumbles from his lips without his consent.  


Louis continues for a few more minutes and right as Harry feels himself climbing into oblivion, Louis stops.  


“Huh?” is all Harry can get out, looking up as Louis pulls his robe back on and grabs the stereo that was playing.  


“Sorry babe, times up, see ya at school,” Louis replies. 

And just like that Louis leaves the room and Harry is left sitting on the couch with a hard-on and a look of defeat all over his face.


	2. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this earlier but one direction did a thing. You all understand.
> 
> Also, I love run-on sentences.

Louis could not believe he had just given a lap dance to Harry Styles. He was walking into his house at 3 a.m. after work and he realized he couldn't even focus on his exhaustion like he usually does, because he was still in shock. 

Harry Fucking Styles. ` 

Where in the hell had he come from? Like, okay Louis knew it was the guy’s birthday and he was just having some fun, but then he goes and orders a SECOND lap dance from him. Seriously, what was going on? 

Louis had worked at that club for a year now and he had never seen the likes of Harry anywhere near a place like that. Honestly, Harry did not seem the type to come to a strip club. Louis was honestly, extremely confused. And a little pissed off. 

Louis didn’t like to dwell on the fact that he and Harry had gone to school together since grade one and he’d always been jealous of Harry. Harry never had to want for anything. Louis was constantly wanting. Harry never had to work a day in his life, meanwhile Louis had two jobs. He’d had a long day and the last thing he wanted was to see Harry’s name on his list of appointments after the show. He should probably thank him considering he was helping keep a roof over his family’s head by blowing money on a thirty minute lap dance, but who was Louis to judge when he was the one giving it. 

Louis always felt gross and sweaty and frustrated when he came home from work and today was no different, except today he was pissed off too. He hated that he had to give the guy he loathed a lap dance. Harry just had to ask for more and Louis couldn’t refuse, he needed the money.

Fuck this, Louis thinks, he knows he shouldn’t let Harry take the forefront of his mind because he remembers that Harry is just another customer. It’s just that it’s been a long day and he doesn’t really have time for a mental breakdown tonight. He just really hates Harry Fucking Styles. And he hates that he has to stoop so low for money that he had to be of personal service to a guy that already has everything. Couldn’t he just leave Louis alone?

Louis shakes his head and tries to get the mental image of Harry moaning out of his head (because let’s face it, he’s human and as much as he loathes the guy, Harry’s fucking hot as hell) as he gets in the shower and washes all the sweat and glitter from the club down the drain, along with his dignity. 

~ 

It’s Monday morning again and Louis is thankful that he got at least a little sleep this weekend. He knows this week is going to be a rough one and he was already dreading it. Double shifts every day this week, fucking hell. Louis knew that having two jobs and going to school would be damn near impossible, but when you have four little sisters and a mom that need you; you have to make it possible. 

Louis wasn’t watching where he was going because he was double checking his work schedule so he wasn’t late for the dealership again. He couldn’t afford to be fired. Right as he was checking his times for the week he ran right into the person he wished he would never run into again.  
Louis stumbled backwards and so did his offender.

“Oh, hey Louis,” Harry says, looking at Louis with a smile so soft and sweet that Louis wants to punch him square in the dimples for it. Louis doesn’t respond, just looks at Harry with a tilted head. Harry continues to speak, “I hope what happened Friday doesn’t you know, make you think less of me or anything.” Louis can’t freaking believe it. Of course, Harry would turn this around on him. Harry would be the only person in history to ask the stripper he got a lap dance from to not to think less of him. Never mind the fact that Louis fucking takes his clothes off in front of disgusting old bastards for cash. Harry’s that great of a fucking person that he still cares what Louis thinks of him. He’s probably been in charm school since age 5; Louis thinks to make himself feel a little better. 

“Of course not Harry,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. Harry perks up at that and yep, there are those dimples again. 

“Great, Lou, that’s really great, so what’s new?” Harry says. Louis shakes his head. 

“We’re not doing this Harry. We’re not friends and we never will be. We’re just not. So why don’t you go back to your little Irish friend and your expensive cars and your fancy life and get the hell out of mine, okay?” Louis says. He presses his lips together and pushes past Harry to try and get lost in the sea of students. Louis feels bad for being so snappy at Harry for about a millisecond. Then he realizes that Harry probably has hundred dollars bills he can wipe his tears with and then Louis doesn’t feel so terrible. 

Louis is even more frustrated than he was this morning when he gets to lunch and so he slams his lunch tray down next to Zayn. He’s been thinking about how rude he was to Harry all fucking day. He can’t get the kid out of his head. He knows that Harry is well off, but he still didn’t deserve for Louis to bite his head off that early in the morning. He groans and reaches his hand out on the table, waiting for Zayn to help him.

Zayn’s his best mate and has been since they were both in nappies and so he knows that when Louis gets like this all he wants to do is sit and stir in silence, so Zayn lets him. Zayn knows what to do when Louis sets his hand out on the table. It means the worlds been extra rough to Louis today and he needs the squeezy ball. Zayn sets the ball in Louis hand and Louis squeezes once, twice, and then five times all mushed together and hands it back to Zayn with a deep breath. Zayn’s an angel, Louis is sure. 

“Thanks man,” Louis says and picks a fry off his plate to chew. He hands the ball back to Zayn and Zayn puts it away for later. Let’s face it, Louis’ life is one disaster after another and he’ll more than likely need that squeezy ball again in a few days. 

“I got your back,” Zayn says with a smile and playful nudge to the shoulder, “So what’s wrong with the Tommo today?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” Louis says with an eye-roll. 

“I think, just a guess here that it may have to do with a guy whose name rhymes with Smarry Smiles?” Zayn says with a smirk. Louis rolls his eyes punches Zayn in the arm. Zayn knows how much Louis hates Harry Styles, but he also knows that Louis wouldn’t mind fucking Harry’s brains out either. And Zayn is the only one who will ever know that as far as Louis’ concerned. “Is this about Friday?” Zayn asks when Louis doesn’t respond. 

“We bumped into each other in the hallway this morning and he acts all innocent and says ‘please don’t think less of me because I went to a strip club on my birthday’ or some shit like that,” Louis says, “I snapped at him and now I feel bad. I shouldn’t, because I have every right to be snappy, but I do. The guy rides on my fucking nerves.”  
“I know what else you’d like him to ride,” Zayn says nudging Louis in the arm. 

“Zayn Malik, I will murder you in front of all these people if you ever make another innuendo about me and Styles, ever again,” Louis says through gritted teeth.  
Zayn laughs and responds with, “Why do you let him get to you so easily? The guy’s not even trying to annoy you, he does his best to be nice to you actually,” Louis groans and pushes his tray back from the table and put his head down. 

“I don’t know. That’s the thing, I really don’t know why I hate him so much other than the fact that he has money and I clearly don’t. The guy wears a fucking Rolex to school, TO SCHOOL ZAYN. His family has millions of dollars, I’m sure and he wears clothes from thrift shops, LIKE THE SONG. WHO DOES THAT?” Louis kind of yells the end, because he’s getting more than a little frustrated with the general idea of Harry Styles. 

“Harry does, mate. I understand why you resent him because he’s rich and yeah you have every right to considering all the shit you go through, but there’s really no reason to hate the guy, he’s actually a pretty genuine lad” Zayn remarks. And okay, Louis knows that Harry’s a nice guy and has known that since grade one, when Harry cried for a week straight when the class salamander died because Harry was supposed to feed it. 

Harry Styles is a great person. Fucking awesome, Louis thinks. He knows this makes him sound like a complete d-bag, but Louis doesn’t have the time to make nice with the school millionaire just because he happens to be a good guy. Louis has things to do and people to feed. He doesn’t respond to Zayn and Zayn keeps eating his lunch and doesn’t say anything else because he knows that Louis is not in the right state of mind for this conversation so he lets it go and lets Louis have some peace for at least a few minutes. Lord knows, when the bell rings after 5th block he won’t have a moment to himself until he climbs into bed at 3 a.m. the next morning. Bless him, Zayn thinks to himself. 

~ 

Louis goes to work at the car dealership as soon as school is over. He has worked here longer than he's worked at the club and he quite likes it. He’s the secretary and he gets to help people schedule appointments with the mechanic and see the joy on people’s faces when they buy a new car. You’d think this would make him resent them , because obviously he rides the bus everywhere, but he works with the most fabulous woman he’s ever met called Terita and she has the most adorable son and Louis’ always been a sucker for kids. So yeah, he likes this job.  


“LOUISSSSS,” Terita’s son Braden runs at Louis at full force and jumps into his arms.  


“Little man,” Louis responds swinging him around, “Got any stories about Spiderman and Hawkman to tell me today?” Louis asks, holding Braden back from him, grinning from ear to ear. Braden goes into a full story between his two favorite fictional characters. Louis listens intently to Braden’s story and then Terita motions that it’s time for her clock out and Louis to clock in and the little guy is gone and Louis takes a seat at his desk with a huge smile on his face.  


The smile doesn’t last long, because he looks up from the paperwork he’s filling out and in walks Harry Styles.  


Louis doesn’t know why but he’s pretty sure God or fate or destiny or whoever sent Harry Styles into his work that day hates him.  


Harry clears his throat and steps up to the desk.  


“May I help you?” Louis asks, setting up the computer to put in new customer information.  


“I, ah, was, I need my mustang serviced, and my dad said this place was the best,” Harry says, with his hands behind his back in that stupid fairy tale princess stance that he always does. What, Louis’ gone to school with him forever and he notices some things, okay.  


“Yep,” Louis says. They both stand in silence for a few moments and then Louis asks for his information and that’s when things start to get out of hand.  


“Name?” Louis asks, hands ready on the keyboard.  


“Really, Lou?” Harry replies.  


“It’s basic protocal to ask the customer for their name,” Louis says sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. And who does Styles think he is for giving him a nickname? They’re not friends. Louis scoffs to himself, that would never happen.  


“What have I done to make you hate me so much? I honestly didn’t even realize you hated me until this morning and now that I look back on all of our schools years together, you’ve pretty much always acted like you hate me and I’ve just looked past it. Then there was Friday night and you seemed to enjoy yourself a little bit and then I thought maybe you don’t hate me and now it’s back to this,” Harry says with both his hands on the desk in front of Louis.  


Louis stares at Harry not knowing how to respond.  


“It’s nothing Harry, I don’t hate you. You caught me on a bad day. I’m sorry,” Louis sighs. Harry seems to perk up at that.  


“You don’t hate me?” Harry asks, looking so hopeful that Louis can’t find the strength in him to disappoint this boy with the dimples.  


“I don’t. Now back to your appointment. Will you please give me your information?”  


“Of course,” Harry says. He sits down and gives Louis his information and they talk for a few more minutes.  


“Alright, looks like I’ve got it all, you’re free to go, see you tomorrow for your 4:00,” Louis says.  


Harry stands and promptly replies, “Louis, I’ll see you later,” and leaves it at that and walks out of the dealership and Louis is left feeling unsure of what just happened and not sure if he likes it or not. 

~

Later that night, Louis is covered in glitter and is pulling his booty shorts into place when Liam comes in his dressing room at the club.  


“Mate you’re not going to believe this, but Harry’s back again,” Liam says standing with his back against the door.  


“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, is this kid stalking me now?” Louis asks standing up and checking his hair one last time in the mirror.  


“I don’t know, but I guess it’s time to tell you how he found out how you worked here in the first place,”  


“You didn’t,” Louis says putting his hands on his hips.  


“He needed something to do for this birthday, you needed the extra cash and I know he’s loaded and I know he thinks you’re so fit and wouldn’t be able to resist spending extra money on you and you won’t let me help you,” Liam says, with a soft expression on his face. And really, Louis couldn’t be mad at puppy dog Payne. He was constantly looking out for him and wanting the best for him. He hated that Louis had to work here, but at he’s trying to make it worth Louis’ while, so he doesn’t feel so useful. Louis takes a deep breath.  


“It’s alright man, don’t worry about it. I know you were only trying to help. You didn’t know Styles would turn into a fucking stalker,” Louis says, pulling on the t-shirt he wears with his shorts for the few minutes before he strips to nothing but the shorts.  


“Well, maybe you could give him a chance,” Liam says with a shrug, “Just be his friend or somethin’”  


“That sounds all well and good Liam, but I barely have time for the three friends I have now, much less adding stalker Styles onto that list,”  


“He’s not a stalker, Louis. I think he knows you need the money and he’s trying to help,”  


“Or he’s a pervert who only wants in my pants,” Louis says, with one of his sassy smirks.  


“Louisss,” Liam says, before rolling his eyes and leaving the room. Louis laughs as Liam walks out and gets ready to on stage, well if Styles wants a show, he’ll sure as hell give him one.  
Louis walks out on stage and knows that Harry may have all the money in the world, but he has nothing on Louis’ hip thrusting abilities.  


Louis walks out on stage and spots Harry immediately. He knows that Harry enjoys Louis’ dancing because he had felt just how much he enjoyed it under his hips last week in the back room.  


He’s dancing to “Lady Marmalade” and this is his favorite song to dance to and he goes for all it’s worth. He’s going to make Harry wish he had never stepped foot in this club a few days ago.  


He can tell even through the bright lights that Harry is already wiggling uncomfortable in his seat.  


He finishes the rest of the show and goes right back to his dressing room. He only had one after show performance tonight and the only name on the list was Harry Styles. WHY COULDN'T HE LEAVE LOUIS ALONE?  


Louis took a deep breath, put on his white robe, and made his way into the v.i.p. room. He opened the door to Harry pacing the floor.  


“Okay, look I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of crazy stalker,” Harry said holding his hands at Louis.  


“That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking all night actually,” Louis responds, crossing his arms.  


“I promise, I just want us to be friends. I think we would have fun. Honestly, I think you need some fun in your teenager years,” Harry said, sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside him to motion Louis over to him.  


“I’m eighteen fun’s over,” Louis said, sitting down beside Harry on the couch.  


“I don’t know your whole story Louis, but I’m pretty sure you’ve never been one to have a lot of fun. I know you take a lot of adult responsibility on your shoulders,”  


“You don’t know me and I don’t want to be your friend,” Louis said.  


“I think you do,” Harry said, smiling his dimple smile at Louis, like he knew how hard it was for Louis to resist. Louis chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Maybe being friends with Harry wouldn’t be so bad, “Think about it. We already have a mutual friend in Liam. I think Niall and Zayn would get along aces and we could all come together and from like a power friend group,” Harry said, popping out his dimples again. Louis looked at Harry and that damn smile and hated to disappoint the boy. Hating people did seem to exhaust Louis more and with two jobs he was already tired enough.  


“Alright, just friends,” Louis said, holding out his hand to shake on it.  


“Sounds lovely,” Harry said with another smile.  


“So, about that lap dance you paid for,”  


“Oh no, I only did that so I could have your undivided attention for a few minutes so I could convince you to be friends with me,”  


“You paid for it Harry, I’ll feel bad if I don’t do it,” Louis said climbing on Harry’s hips.  


“If you give me a lap dance right now I won’t be able to just be your friend,” Harry said, with a glint in his eye. Louis swallowed and slowly climbed off Harry’s lap.  


“Okay, friends?” Louis said, holding out his hand in a handshake.  


“Friends can hug, Lou,” Harry said pulling Louis in for a hug. Harry squeezed Louis to his body and Louis had never felt a hug from a friend feel quite so tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> tumblr: flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


	3. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter, it's a bit fluffy

Harry can’t believe that he has basically stalked Louis for the past three days. He didn't mean to, but once he had Louis in his life, if only for those few moments, he knew he had to have more. He knows that he can’t be with Louis, like he’d like, but maybe being friends with him will quench his thirst enough for the boy. 

~

The first person he tells about his new friendship is Niall. 

“How exactly did you convince Louis Tomlinson to be your new bff?” Niall asks, while he’s sitting in the corner of Harry’s room flipping through Netflix. 

“We’re not BFF Niall, we’re just going to be nice to each other from now on, or more he’s going to be nice to me and we’re going to be friends. That’s it, simple, friends,” Harry says, proud of himself for thinking of such a happy medium to his problem. Niall starts laughing and Harry gets a pout, “What?”

“You are never going to be able to be ‘just friends’ with Louis, mate. You fancy him too much,” 

“No, it’s not going to be like that. You know how when someone fancies someone they don’t really know and they think they’re perfect, but then they get to know them and they’re not so perfect anymore? That’s what I’m hoping happens with Louis. I don’t think he’s a bad person or anything, but maybe if I see some of his flaws I won’t be so head-over-heels for him or whatever,” 

“That sounds like a terrible plan,” Niall says, stopping his scroll through Harry’s queue to look at him like he’s an idiot. 

“It’s going to be fine. I have this all figured out. Don’t you worry your little blond head about it,” Harry says, patting Niall on the head and grabbing his phone. “I have even have Louis’ number. We’ve exchanged numbers and not for sexting either, so don’t even think about commenting.” Harry waggles his finger at Niall and Niall makes a motion to zip his lips and throw away the key. Harry thinks he’d like to find that key and throw it into the Atlantic. 

~

Harry decides that the best way for Louis and him to integrate friendships is to host movie night in his parent’s basement/ home theater.

He has the same lunch with Louis, Liam, and Zayn and he’s now insisting to Niall that they all sit together. Niall isn’t so sure that’s a good idea, but Harry is thrilled with his new epiphany and slides his tray onto the table in front of Zayn and Louis. 

“Hey pals,” Harry says, sitting down and smiling his classic Harry smile. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis says, smiling back but a bit wary of the situation. 

“I thought, since we’re all going to be friends now, we might as well sit together at lunch, yeah,” Harry says. Niall looks down at his tray and starts laughing. Niall’s laughter is infectious and not long after Zayn joins in. 

“What are we laughing at?” Liam says as he sits down next to Niall like he does it every day. 

“Harry’s a bit of a fluffer, but other than that welcome to our new lunch crew,” Louis says motioning at all the boys sitting around him. 

“I’m down with it,” Liam says. 

“So, you all want to come for a movie night at my house this weekend?” Harry asks. 

“We’re all three off for the first Saturday in weeks together so I say we should go for it,” Liam says to Zayn and Louis. Zayn looks indecisive, but Louis nods his head in agreement and since Louis’ in, Zayn shrugs with a ‘why not’ gesture too. Harry claps his hands together with a, “Great, 7 on Saturday it is.” 

And that is that. 

~

Saturday night the boys come over and everything goes exactly as planned. Harry is charming, Louis is happy and Zayn, Liam, and Niall get along spectacularly. Louis even brings along his friend who works at the club with him, called Jess. 

She and Niall hit it off right away and Harry is pretty sure Niall will sleep with her by the end of month. Louis seems a bit protective of her, since they’ve both lived the ‘slum’ life as Louis put it, working at the club together. Louis likes Niall enough that after a few minutes of hovering over Jess he goes back to giving most of his attention to Harry. They just get on really well, and seem to always have something to talk about it, so he likes being the center of Louis attention. That doesn’t mean anything and Harry won’t let it. 

Liam has chosen ‘Batman’ as the movie and he and Zayn cuddle in the corner of the couch, while Niall and Jess take the loveseat. Louis and Harry take a spot on the floor next to each other. There thighs are touching, but Harry is really doing his absolute best to not pay attention to that fact. 

After the movie, they all leave fairly quickly because it’s getting late and Louis has to get up early and take his sisters to dance. 

“Thanks for coming tonight guys, and may this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Harry says to all the boys as they walk out the door. They all flip him off as they get into their cars and Harry just laughs. 

He would not have his life any other way. 

~

The next week goes by and all the boys have gotten into a particular rhythm. They have lunch together and then Niall and Zayn walk to their 4th period together, Liam parts for co-op, and Harry walks with Louis to their classes that are right next door to each other. Harry and Louis get to talk during that time and sometimes Louis will open up a tiny window of his life. 

“I’m glad we had a good lunch today,” Louis says rubbing his stomach. 

“You’re not happy when we have a good lunch every day?” Harry asks in his usual jovial tone. 

“Today I have another double and I don’t get to eat until I get home, which is around 2 or 3 a.m. I can get a tad hungry at times,” Louis laughs it off, but Harry’s eyebrow’s furrow and he hates the idea of Louis not being able to eat. 

“When does the dealership close?” Harry asks, “Don’t you get to eat in-between?”

“Well the dealership closes at 6, but I have to stay because the mechanic is open until 8 and my shift at the club starts at 8:30, and they’re both across town from each other so,” Louis shrugs, “It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it. I’m about to be late for class so I’ll see you tomorrow alright,” Louis waves as he walks into his fourth period. 

Harry is not okay that Louis is used to not being able to eat. He doesn’t like it at all and if Harry has his way Louis will be having dinner tonight at approximately 7:00 p.m. 

~

Harry walks into the dealership at 6:58. 

“Harry?” Louis asks, when he looks up and sees a tall, lanky body walk towards him with a picnic basket. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry says sitting the basket on the desk. 

“Why are you here?” He asks, “Not that you can’t visit a friend or anything, but, I’m confused,” 

“You said you don’t get to eat dinner most nights and that didn’t sit right with me. Here have some food,” Harry says pulling bread, a bowl full of spaghetti, a coke, and dessert out of the basket. 

“Harry, this is too much. Where’d you even get this food?” 

“Our chef at the house always cooks way overboard and he bought this new bowl that insulates food to keep it warm and I’ve been wanting to try it out so here,” Harry hands him the food, “Wait, you won’t get in trouble for eating this will you?” 

“Naw, the mechanic here always tells me to eat, but I don’t really have the extra money to order fast food every night,” Louis looks down at the food like he’s starving and Harry hands out a plate to Louis, “Well you’ve thought of everything,” Louis remarks. 

“It’s no big deal,” Harry says. 

“Thank you for this. You really didn’t have to, but thank you,” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you to eat and get back to work,” Harry says turning to leave. He gets halfway to the door before he hears a, “Harry wait,” from Louis. 

“Why don’t you keep me company for a while,” Louis says. Harry bites his bottom lip and then breaks out into the biggest smile. He can’t help that his emotions are always written all over his face. And with the way Louis is smiling back at him, he’s glad they are. 

~

It becomes their thing after that. 

Harry brings Louis dinner every night to the dealership at 7:00 until his shift is over at 8. Louis started to complain about always stuffing his face, while Harry is there so he made Harry start to bring enough for both of them so Harry could eat with him.

Harry finally gains a little insight into Louis’ life through those dinners. During one dinner particularly, things get a little, interesting.  
“What’s your favorite candy?” Harry asks. 

“Sour patch kids. Yours?”

“Those marshmellow peeps you get at Easter,” Harry says. 

“Those are so gross, sour patch kids are way better,” Louis says throwing a chip at Harry’s face. Louis then catches Harry off-guard.

“What’s your favorite sex position?” Louis asks in-between bites of his chips. Harry chokes a little and instantly blushes from head to toe. “Awh, did I catch little Haz off guard?” Louis says with a laugh. 

That’s another thing they’ve been doing lately. Nicknames, and Harry thinks he would change his name on his birth certificate to Haz if Louis asked. And that’s still completely platonic because Harry’s just a people pleaser and pleasing Louis has become his number one priority since that day in September four weeks ago. 

Harry focuses back in and Louis is staring at him with a smile and biting his lip, trying not to break out into a fit of laugher again.

“What’s yours?” Harry challenges. 

“Asked you first,” Louis says, narrowing his eyes at Harry. 

“Missionary,” Harry says and can’t help but blush even more. 

“Doggy-style,” Louis replies. 

“Really?” Harry asks, “That’s so impersonal.” 

“Exactly,” Louis says and continues to eat his food. 

“You do realize that you keep everyone except Zayn at arm’s length right?” Harry says. 

“I do, but when your Dad leaves and you work so much that you hardly see your family, and you’re dealing with all those emotions consuming you at the same time. It’s best to keep everyone at arm’s length. It’s less messy that way,” 

“That’s what life is about, the mess. Not everyone is going to ruin you Louis,” 

“You don’t understand. Your family has money and you don’t have to work and you get to see them. And your sister doesn’t see you as the father figure so you don’t have to watch everything you do. You don’t have to hide from you mother that you’re a student by day and stripper by night, because she would make you quit and then how would you help her pay the bills. And have your dignity completely erased, because you can’t afford it. Having people that close to you, that make you feel, only makes things worse, trust me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry says. He knew Louis’ situation was different than every else’s, but he didn’t realize the pain he would see in Louis eyes as he told his secrets to Harry. 

“It’s alright, Haz. Don’t feel bad. I know you’re going to try and feel bad about this, but I want you wipe that frown right off your face. My life sucks sometimes, but everyone’s life sucks sometimes I suppose,” 

“But you shouldn’t have to deal with all of this, you’re only eighteen,” 

“Could be worse,” Louis shrugs, “Now what were you saying earlier about video games and pizza at your house this Thursday?” Louis smiles and Harry makes a mental note to pick up some sour patch kids at the store on his way home. 

~

The next day at lunch is when Niall and Liam decide to make things awkward. Zayn and Louis haven’t sat down yet and it’s just him, Niall, and Liam at their usual spot at the lunch table. 

“Harry, I think you have a problem,” Niall says, not even touching his food. 

“Uh, what are you talking about Nialler?” Harry asks, genuinely confused. 

“That, right there, is the problem. You don’t even know you have a problem,” 

“What are you on about?” 

“You and Louis. It’s getting really out of hand. I can see it in your eyes. You’ve been having dinner with him almost every night,” 

“Because he’d starve to death if I didn’t take him dinner,” Harry says throwing his hands up in the air in a frustrated gesture. 

“Besides that, when he’s not working he’s with you. I can see you melt every time he walks into your line of vision,” Liam adds. 

“Excuse me Liam?” Harry asks. 

“I’ve noticed that whenever he’s not at one of his jobs he’s at your house playing video games. Don’t you have a night planned for this Thursday?” 

“Maybe, but we’re just friends. That’s what friends do. Niall you come over to my house all the time,” 

“True, but you also don’t think I have the best bum in Britain either,” Niall tilts his head, in his Niall way towards Harry.

“We’re just friends I promise, I know the consequences of doing things the other way, okay. I’m not stupid Niall,” Harry says taking a drink from his Kroger water, “Damn, now this is some good water,” Harry says. 

“Mate, really, trying to talk about the Kroger water is not going to stop us from hassling you about this. You know how your parents feel about you dating. You’re not allowed, and I love Louis to death along with the rest of these lads, but they don’t live in the same areas we live in and I couldn’t give two fucks about that, but your parents do. Being friends with them in one thing, dating them is a complete other,” Niall says. The thing is, Harry knows he’s right. He’s known he was right since he told Niall about his gigantic crush on Louis in grade one. But, he’s tried to forget about the feathery brown-haired boy, but nothing has seemed to work. This friendship he has with him is the only thing that’s toned him down. 

“I know what I’m risking Niall. I’m not going to do anything alright. We’re just friends, I promise. I would never do anything to hurt Lou or my friendship with him. I’m not going to lose him and I know what taking our friendship to the next level would do and I would never risk that. Trust me on this,” Harry says in quieter tones. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Harry, for Louis’ sake. He can’t handle losing another person in his life,” Liam says. 

“I’m aware. I would never cause Louis anymore pain than he’s already been through. I know you’re really protective of him and I love that about you, but I’m not going to let him get hurt,” 

“Alright, we’ll drop it. You know what you’re doing,” Niall says, going back to his lunch. Liam gives Harry a weak smile and Harry tries not think about what could happen if he actually fell harder for the blue-eyed boy who seems to be filling every corner of his life with his crinkly eyed smiles. 

~

It’s Thursday night, which means Louis is coming over. Harry’s sitting on the edge of his bed when Louis walks in and sits down beside him. 

“Well hello,” Harry says, giving him a nudge as he keeps his hands on the controller of the video game he got started on a few minutes earlier, “Why didn’t you text that you were here?” 

“I rang the doorbell and the maid let me in, so I just came on up,” Louis shrugs. 

“Want to get started on this round of intense video game skillage,” Harry says. 

“Skillage, really Harry? That’s not even a word,” Louis says shoving Harry and stealing his controller. “You are quite shit are video games, let the master handle this.” Harry rolls his eyes and looks at Louis with a very fond look and he decidedly gets up and goes to the bathroom because he doesn’t need to look at Louis too long or his head will figure out what his hearts already known for weeks. 

~

The days and nights seem to blur together for Harry in a span of louislouislouis. They do anything and everything together. Harry helps Louis take his little sisters to dance in Harry’s family’s range rover. Louis teaches Harry how not to be ‘shit’ at video games and Harry is pretty sure he’s on cloud nine or nine-hundred or something. 

Harry’s favorite afternoon is a rare Saturday when Louis is off from both his jobs and his family duties and they go to a park outside of London. Harry packs them a lunch and the boys go with them. They all play footie and soak in the sun. It’s a fall afternoon at the end of October. Louis spots a pile of leaves left behind from a family that built them up and he goes running for them headfirst with Harry right at his side. 

Harry thinks people can probably hear his heart beating all the way in space.

The leaves fall all around them and Louis gets up and crunches leaves in Harry’s curls and Louis’ eyes have never looked so blue and Harry knows he’s fucked. He’s fucked if feels something for Louis and he’s fucked if he doesn’t. He knows that the moment Louis looks up and sees something besides friendship in Harry’s eyes he’ll run as far away as he can and never look back. And Harry knows if that were to happy he’d break and never be able to find all the pieces. 

Harry’s tried to deny it for weeks but as he looks at the sun flecks in Louis’ hair, he knows that this boy has the power to take his heart and make it beat faster and slower at the same. And that scares the hell out of him. 

~

Louis is over at Harry’s house for the hundredth time that month and it is two days before Halloween. 

Louis is sitting on Harry’s bed in-between Harry’s legs and it doesn’t mean anything, it doesn’t. They always sit like this, it’s platonic it’s platonic it’s platonic, Harry’s head shouts. They’re watching YouTube videos on Louis phone and it makes more sense for them to sit like this, it does. 

His mother probably doesn’t see it that way when she barges into his room to see if Harry’s friend is going to stay for dinner and she looks at him like she used to when he was a child and she was about to scold him. 

Thankfully, she’s never been one for dramatics in front of company and so Louis says “yes please” and she gives Harry a “we’ll talk about it later look” and leaves without another word. 

Harry pulls Louis closer and tries to forget about the not so fun conversation he’ll have to have with his parents later. 

…

Dinner passes and Louis leaves and Harry is left talking to his parents and he feels more like a seven year old in this moment then he did at seven. 

“Harry, you’re being very irresponsible,” his mother starts, “You know that nothing will ever come out of you and that boy being together because we are far beyond his family status. You are forbidden to date beneath you. This could lead to bigger feelings and what if you wanted to marry him,” his mother scoffs and he’s never wished for her to shut up more until this moment. She’s usually the nicest lady alive, but not when it comes to status that is something you don’t mess with, Harry has learned all of this over his lifespan.  
“You said you and the boy were only friends, but the scene your mother described to me, did not seem as innocent as you’ve let all these weeks,” 

“Well, it’s not what you think, okay. Louis doesn’t even want a boyfriend and he doesn’t have time for one either, so can you two just drop it,” Harrys says, standing up to pace in front of the bookshelf in their living room. 

“Harry, you are serious about this boy and we can tell,” his mother says, “we only want to help you from getting hurt. It’ll never work between the two of you. We know he lives in the worst part of town and he doesn’t have much money. We can’t have you dating someone like that.” 

“We won’t stop you from being friends with him,” his father starts, “but if we see any kind of inclination that you two have gone to the next level. We’ll stop this. We’ll take action and ask questions later. You do know that,” his father gets up from his seat on the couch and comes over to squeeze Harry’s shoulder in what Harry assumes was supposed to be in a fatherly manner, but only seemed like a warning, as he walked out of the room. His mom gave him a weak smile and walked out of the room behind his father. Harry didn’t know what they meant by taking action and asking questions later, but he knows it wouldn’t be good for him and especially not Louis. 

~

Harry’s parents go out of town that weekend and Harry decides the way to get back at them, even if they never know about it, is to throw a huge Halloween party. 

He’s been all but ignoring Louis for the past two days and it’s Saturday afternoon and Louis is banging on Harry’s front door, yelling obscenities at him and Harry is cringing thinking about the conversation he’s about to have with his best friend. 

He opens the door and Louis comes marching in with a very serious look on his face. 

“Harry Edward Styles, what in the hell is going on with you?” Louis says, as he stands in Harry’s front foyer. 

“What do you mean?” Harry says, feigning innocence. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you’ve barely talked to me for the past two days. You hardly said two words to me at our nightly dinner at the dealership last night. And you didn’t laugh at lunch yesterday when I made that joke about how much eye liner Zayn wears when he’s performing at the club,” Louis huffs, crossing his arms and looking like an angry teddy bear, instead of the monstrous bear he was probably going for. Harry just smiles, because it’s only been two days of less interaction but he’s missed Louis so much it hurts and ah hell, he’s in big trouble.

He wants to lie to Louis and tell him that nothing’s wrong and he’s just been having a few off days, but he knows that he can’t lie to Louis because he’ll end up feeling like shit about it later so he might as well just tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. 

“My parents think we’re going to start dating and it’ll look bad for my reputation,” Harry says. He can feel his heart breaking into one hundred thousand tiny pieces as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

“Oh,” Louis says, looking at the ground and biting his lip a little. He can tell Louis is biting the inside of his cheek too and that only means one thing. He’s pissed, upset, and sad all at the same time and is about to yell some profanities to make himself feel better. “Well fucking hell Harry if that’s all, we can go right back to being how we were, yeah, there isn’t a chance of use moving to more, because obviously we’re just best mates. Your parents are a bit off their rockers aren’t there?” Louis says throwing his arm around Harry and pulling Harry towards his kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah of course they are Lou, don’t know why they’d think that? I told them, but just thought we could cool it down for a few days and maybe next time you came over they would see that we’re strictly platonic,” Harry laughs, like him and Louis being together is the most ridiculous notion he’s ever heard. 

“Sounds like a plan to me Haz,” Louis says, “Now let’s get ready for this party, because this is my last Saturday night off for the next month and I plan on getting smashed tonight young Harold,” Louis says opening up Harry’s dad liquor cabinet. “Only the best for us, the rest of the lot can drink whatever they bring and the vodka punch we stir up later,” Louis says with a wink at the end. Harry nods his head in agreement and follows Louis to his basement to start setting things up. Louis was right about one thing, Harry planned on getting white girl wasted tonight and no one was going to stop him. 

…

The party was in full swing. It was around 1 a.m. and there were probably around 150 people in Harry’s giant mansion of a house. Liam and Zayn were playing a competitive game of beer pong, Niall was making out with Jess in the corner of the living room, and Louis was up on a table dancing like his life depended on it.  
Harry was starting to feel a little tight around the collar. 

Louis was moving his hips in time with some top 40 pop hit and no one seemed to be paying much attention to him, everyone too involved in their own individual happenings. 

Harry was though; Harry was staring intently as Louis moved his hips in circles. He was dancing alone, but you would think he had his own personal pole in the middle of the table.  
Louis spotted Harry a few minutes into Harry watching him and jumped down from the table. He walked over swaying his hips, and yeah, Harry could tell, he’d already reached his goal of being sloshed to the max.

“Harrrreehhhh,” Louis says, throwing his arms up and over Harry’s shoulders to interlock behind his neck, and alright well this was new. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry says, talking a little slower than usual because he had already had a view rounds of the vodka punch and he was a bit of a lightweight himself. 

“Harry, no one’s dancing with me,” Louis pouts up at Harry, batting his eyelashes. 

“I’m sorry Lou, want me to find someone for you. Maybe Niall, if we can pull him off Jess for five minutes,” Harry suggests. 

“No, he’ll just yell at me later for cockblocking him,” Louis sighs. Then 3, 2, - “Why don’t you dance with me Hazza,” Louis says. He’s suddenly full of excitement as he grabs Harry wrist not even waiting for an answer and brings Harry to the middle of the dance floor. 

The song changes to a dirtier, faster rhythm and Louis’ hips go right along with it. He pulls Harry close behind him and starts grinding down in front of him and Harry just might lose his mind tonight. 

Louis goes down and back up again and Harry’s mind is going in circles of LouisLouisLouis. Louis doesn’t stop there. He lifts his arm up and intertwines his fingers in Harry’s curls. Harry bites down on his lip to keep from moaning, but thrusts forward on Louis all the same. Louis lifts his head back to look at Harry, pupils blown and he blinks once before he grabs Harry’s wrist again and pulls him away from the dance floor and towards the stairs. Harry’s not sure where they are going, but he knows he’d follow Louis anywhere so he lets him take the lead. 

When they get to the top of the stairs Louis looks around and then heads straight for Harry’s room. He swings the door open and Harry shuts it behind them. As soon as the door is closed Louis has Harry pushed up against the door and attaches his lips to Harry’s. Everything in the room suddenly feels on fire to Harry and he feels feverish, even though he’s pretty sure it has nothing to do with being ill.

Harry’s hands find Louis waist and squeeze. Louis is standing on his tip toes and he kisses Harry like his life depends on it. 

The kiss is teeth, tongue, and lips sliding against each other. Then Louis starts kissing down Harry’s jaw and onto to his neck. He sucks and bites and licks until Harry knows he’s made a bruise. It’s possessive and is mixed with anger and frustration and just as his lips have made their way back to Harry’s mouth, Harry reaches down and grabs at Louis thighs and hoists him up and wraps his legs around his waist. 

Harry carries him to the bed and climbs on top of him. They kiss until Harry’s head feels dizzy and then Louis is changing their position and he’s on top of Harry and Louis grinding down on him like he did at the club that night. Harry can’t hold back anymore and the moans are escaping his lips before he can even think. Harry feels lite up in every way possible. All these years of wanting and wanting and finally he has Louis on top of him and kissing him and grinding down in circle eights and yes, this is what he wants, what he’s always wanted. 

The song that’s playing when Harry reaches down to grab at the button on Louis black skinnies is slow and lovely and Harry’s never been happier. 

Until finally Harrys got the button popped open and Louis head snaps up and his eyes are blown blue and Harry is smiling, but Louis is not. Louis shakes his head in a motion of disbelief and then he’s pulling away, out of Harry’s arms and running out the door before Harry even has a chance to take a breath.


	4. Too Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far it means you like my story a little bit, right? 
> 
> And for that I love you * blows kiss at reader* muahhhh

It's Monday again, which mean it's been almost two days since the incident happened. 

Louis knows he made a big mistake, but he knows that once he messes up most people want nothing more to do with him and he assumes that's how it will be with Harry. Louis knows Harry's a great guy and he knows what assuming means, making an ass out of you and me, but sometimes a little assuming helps to not have to deal with a lot of disappointment later. 

He's already disappointed enough in himself. He knew Harry didn't want that kind of relationship with him and he still got piss drunk and snogged the fuck out of him anyway.  
Louis' has no one to blame but himself. He should have fought harder in the beginning to distance himself from Harry, but damn it, Harry had been so persistent. 

The past month, he's acted like his friendship with Harry was nothing to get excited about. He tried to keep Harry at arms link. He knew the hurt that came when people walked in and out of your life in the blink of an eye. Louis knew that nothing was a sure thing. He tried every single night that he spent with Harry to distance himself, but the more he tried, the closer he got to the green-eyed boy.

_Harry's too important to lose now, Louis thinks._

Louis pushes himself away from his desk and groans. He'll never be able to get any filing done with Harry at the forefront of his mind. Fuck. 

Louis sighs, it's 6:55 and there's no sign of Harry. Louis knows that he shouldn't expect to see him since he couldn't even look him in the face the entire day and it was all his fault. Louis felt responsible for the entire ordeal and he knew Harry would want to end the friendship as soon as he got a chance to talk to him and Louis couldn't quite handle that just yet. Not having Harry in your life, once he's already there, is the worst kind of torture, Louis thinks. Harry is that golden ray of sunshine casting light off of every surface he touches. And now Louis' went and fucked it up with his hormones and honestly, he blames his dick. If his dick wasn't so bent on having itself right up Harry Styles bum maybe he wouldn't have been so hell bent on getting him up to that room. So, it all comes down to his dick. 

Louis sighs and realizes how ridiculous he sounds, when he hears the dealership door open and silently prays it is Harry because it's only been two days of not talking to him and he already misses the fuck out of that boy and is ready to stand on his head for ten days straight if that's what it takes to get Harry back in his life if only as a friend. Instead, when he looks up it's a pizza delivery guy. 

"Delivery for a," the pizza delivery man checks the tag, "Louis Tomlinson. That you, man?" the guys asks. 

"That's me," Louis says taking the pizza from the guy, "but I didn't order this," 

"It's already paid for, so it's all yours," the guy says, shrugging and walking out the door. 

It doesn't take Louis long to figure out who the pizza's from and the tag left on top reads; 

_Lou, Sorry we haven't talked, wanted to give you some breathing space. Here's my apology pizza. I'm coming to the club tonight around 10. Hope you don't mind me ordering another lap dance, without the actual lap dance, again. -Haz xx_

Louis hoped, no he prayed, that Harry wouldn't end their friendship. His friendship with Harry was the best thing in Louis' life right now and if he had that taken away from him he didn't know what he'd do, he just knew he wanted Harry in his life one way or another. 

And a small part of him hoped that Harry needed him a bit too. 

~

Louis' a nervous wreck, has been since he stepped foot in the club. 

Harry's nowhere to be found and his shows been over for half an hour. Louis is starting to sweat and Louis never sweats, but he's nervous. He's thought long and hard and he's decided that even though Harry is the best friend he's ever had, besides Zayn and Liam, he needs to walk away now. It doesn't matter how he felt earlier, the best decision when you're about to get hurt, is to run as far away from it as possible and then it can never catch up to you, Louis' decided. He's about to exit his dressing room and make a run for it when Harry Fucking Styles turns the corner and is walking right towards Louis. 

"We need to talk," Harry says, thrusting his hands in his pockets and not sounding as authoritative as he probably had hoped. 

"I don't think we do," Louis replies. 

"Lou," Harry says with a frown. 

"It's fine. We lasted almost eighteen years without this friendship, we can go back to how things were," Louis says, trying to sound at least a little convincing. 

"Can we please talk?" Harry asks. The way he looks at Louis like his whole world depends on what Louis will say next breaks his heart right down the middle. Louis can't stop though, once he's already decided to end something. 

"Are you sure? I mean this friendship thing was great while it lasted, but we can go back to how things were, right? Passive- aggressively disliking each other," Louis spurts out knowing that he sounds about as convincing as Liam when he's trying to swear. 

"Louis," Harry says, biting his lip and gutting his face down in a pout. 

Louis almost breaks, because he's never seen someone look so much like a puppy who's water bowl got knocked over than Harry does in this moment.

"Oh Harry, don't pout, please! You have plenty of other friends, tons actually, why do you even need little ole' me?" Louis says, trying to up the ante on his argument. 

"You're important to me, Lou," Harry says, rocking back on his heels, "I need our friendship, we need each other. Please don't end this because I made a tiny error in judgement when I was drunk. I didn't mean to come onto you like that. I promise it won't happen again, just please say something, anything," Harry says, almost pleading now. Louis contemplates that for a minute. Harry obviously doesn't remember what happened. He thinks he made the first move, when Louis knows 100% that it was him, well almost 100%, he was still intoxicated. 

Louis knows he shouldn't let Harry take the blame for this and if he told the truth he could probably get Harry to leave him alone because if Harry knew that Louis wanted him as bad as Harry wanted Louis he would end the friendship because he knows Harry's parents don't approve of them. Harry had never said anything specifically, but Louis wasn't an idiot he knew what happened when someone from Louis' side of town tried to mingle with Harry's side of town, in any way that wasn't platonic, the situation never ended well. Especially, for the person on Louis' side. 

Louis knows that Harry's getting nervous with the way he was biting the inside of his cheek, so he finally speaks, "I've been thinking about this a lot and you're important to me to, but the more I think about it the more I realize this probably isn't the best idea," Louis says, trying the best smile he could muster. 

"Louis, it is a good idea, I promise. I know that having me as a friend isn't easy, because I'm clingy and get attached too easy and all of the above really, but I need you in my life," Harry says, laying all his feelings out on the line and not missing a beat just like he always does. The way Harry could just tell his feelings males Louis uneasy and not much could give Louis that feeling. Harry continued, "I always have to eat alone when I don't get to eat dinner with you, my parents aren't home much," Harry confesses. Louis' jaw about hits the ground, because that was one thing he didn't know about Harry. He should have guessed it, but he never even thought to ask why Harry's parents never minded for him to eat with Louis almost every night. 

"Harry, I didn't know," Louis says, reaching out to comfort Harry. Harry moves into his touch and smiles. 

"It's okay Lou, but just know that you're needed and I need you and we make a good team. Think about it, for me?" Harry asks. "I need you Louis, you may not need me, but I sure as hell need you. I need you to be there to make me laugh when I'm sad. For video game cuddles, when I completely fail five games in a row and you have to help me out. And for how much you love my chocolate-chip reece cup cookies. You know, no one can make them like I can," The boy does make a good point. Harry brings him food and Louis shows him how to be better at video games. Harry is that constant soundtrack to his life, when before it a constant stream of emptiness. 

Louis knows he has to give this friendship another chance, if he doesn't he'll spend his whole life wondering. He needs a friend like Harry, if only because Harry needs him too. So he knows that if he plays the next bit of this conversation off in a joking manner and can Harry laugh, they can back to how things were before the snog session. 

"Alright Styles, let's try for round two, but no more snogging, got it," Louis says with a wink. 

They both stare at each other for a second, then two and then Harry throws his arms around Louis' neck and hugs him. 

"Thank you Louis, I promise this time, I won't lose my self-control," Harry says, smiling his famous dimple popper smile. 

"I may be hard to resist Styles, but paws to yourself," Louis says, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders and leading them out of the club. 

The only thing on Louis' mind as they were walking out is how much he wished he could wreck Harry's self-control into a billion tiny pieces. 

 

~

 

The next few weeks go by the same as they always have for him and Harry. 

Harry was back to visiting Louis nightly at the dealership, they sat together at lunch chatting from the minute they sat down until they separated for class, and they never talked about ‘the incident’ ever again. 

The only problem, Louis realizes, as he sits down across from the bright eyed, dimple smile is that he’s falling head over heels for the boy and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

Louis spends most of his time fighting off internal and sometimes external demons in his life. What he’s not used to is fighting off, is an angel. That’s exactly what Harry is for him, his own personal guardian angel. 

He brings him food, texts him to make sure he gets home okay every night, talks him down from quitting the club when he’s on edge because Harry’s the more rational one most of the time and knows Louis won’t take his money so he needs his job at the club to keep his family afloat in every sense of the word. Louis is his family’s life raft. He does everything for them and he loves his mum, more than any other person, but she has a job that causes her to work long hours and he’s been taking care of himself since he was ten years old and now there’s a Harry in that equation and having someone to take care of him is giving Louis heartburn. 

Louis feels like he’s about to explode and he can’t seem to fight it anymore. He tries so hard before to not instantly giggle at everything that leaves Harry’s mouth or to try and keep some dignity in tact when he’s talking to Liam or Zayn about something Harry did, but quite frankly it’s exhausting trying to act like you don’t love someone, when you so obviously do. 

That’s right, love. 

Louis can’t believe it himself, but he loves Harry. He loves the way Harry coughs and then flips his curls to the side of his forehead. He loves the way Harry always holds the door open for him, he loves when Harry lets him win at everything, because he knows how much Louis hates to lose. He loves Harry. 

Louis wants to pitch himself down a mine shaft for thinking these things, but now that he’s started he can’t seem to stop. Harry seems to break all of Louis' normal patterns with friends, and that frustrates Louis. 

In reality, Louis knows that nothing can come from this. He and Harry will never work out, but it’s nice to love someone every once in a while. 

Louis’ built a wall around himself and it’s been standing firm all these years and now Harry comes along with his cute and charm and suddenly the wall starts to crumble around Louis, like Harry was specially picked to be the one to knock it down. 

Louis watches Harry pick at his food as he goes on a long story about something Liam did in art class that morning and if Louis smiles to himself and his eyes crinkle at the corners and he realizes he’d be content to sit at this lunch table the rest of his life if it meant he got to keep Harry forever, no one has to know but him. 

~ 

Harry and Louis are together nonstop. Louis knows that it’s not healthy to be spend as much time with someone as he does with Harry, but he can’t seem to help himself and Harry doesn't seem to mind. 

They still have their nightly dinners, Harry now stays backstage in Louis’ dressing room before, after, and during all his performances, and they walk together to every class now; So yeah, you could say they’re a tad bit inseparable. 

But right now, Louis is at the end of his rope. 

He’s worked every night this week, along with three tests, two projects, and an essay on 'why saving the environment is up to his generation' that all happened this week and he’s really done with it all. 

His only saving grace, of course, is his Haz. (Technically, Louis knows that Harry isn’t really 

_his ___

at all, but Louis will continue to think that way until they part ways.) Harry and Louis have been attached at the hip (only not really because Harry has a good three inches on Louis and their hips don’t even come close) the entire week. Harry helps him through this entire week with flashcards, extra ink, and is there for Louis when he's trying to pull ideas for his essay out of his arse. He wouldn't have been able to do any of it without Harry, honestly. 

It’s nearing the beginning of December and Louis has never been so happy for a break in his life. There’s a random three days for the entire school to be off and Louis could really give three flying fucks why, he just knows he gets to do nothing for three days but sleep, eat, and be with the one person that makes him feel like if he wanted to fly, he damn well could. He finds a way to get off from both his jobs for the three days and losing that money’s going to suck after Christmas but he’s already finished all his shopping for holiday season and he can finally relax at least until Christmas is over and the bills come pouring in again. 

He gets these three days to relax and then it’s back to work so he’s damn well going to enjoy himself. His mum’s taken the girls to visit Gran and although he loves his Gran he could really use the house all to himself and he plans on taking advantage of it, for sleep, he needs lots and lots of sleep. 

So, when Harry shows up on his doorstep the first morning of the short holiday with two chocolate chip muffins, two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and snow drops scattered across his chocolate curls, Louis’ even happier about this break. 

That’s how he ends up not asleep for three days and instead spending it with one Harry Styles. 

“Are you sure you don’t care that I’m here Lou? I know you wanted to sleep, but I thought we could hang out some and maybe play some fifa later, ya know since we barely have time for that stuff during normal weeks, with our schedule and all,” Harry says fiddling with his muffin that morning. Louis can’t help but smile when he notices that Harry said ‘our schedule.’ Harry could sit at home and do nothing if he pleased, but instead he follows Louis around and is once again Louis angel, by helping him get through his life without wanting to throw himself off the nearest bridge. So when Harry sews himself into Louis’ life schedule so easily he thinks of it as his own, Louis can’t help but fond over the boy. 

“Course not, Hazza,” Louis says, rumpling his hair and dragging him to the sofa. They eat their muffins, drink their hot chocolate, and watch the snow outside hit the ground and settle to create their own winter wonderland just outside the window. … 

Louis is grateful for Harry, he really is, but there comes a time when a man needs a good wank and since Harry’s been sleeping over for the past two nights and he only has one night left before his sisters come home he would very much like if Harry could leave for say, thirty minutes, so he could be done with his business and continue to cuddle with Harry and watch rom-coms until two o’clock in the morning. 

Harry however doesn't seem to get the memo and Louis can’t and won’t lie to Harry, so he simple says what’s on his mind. 

“Harry, you know we’re literally the best mates anyone could have, but I need a good wank before I don’t have the house to myself anymore and I can’t do that with you in my lap,” Louis says, putting it all out there. He probably could have chosen a better time, seeing as how Louis is sprawled out on the couch with Harry in between his legs and a blanket covering them both. 

“I, uhh, that’s, that’s fine, I’ll just wait down here, while you go up there and, yeah,” Harry says beginning to untangle himself from Louis. He stands up and looks at Louis like he’ll just wait down here while Louis goes and does his business, like that’s perfectly acceptable. 

“Harry, I wasn't going to do it with you in the house,” Louis says, hoping Harry will get the hint. 

“I don’t mind,” Harry says with a shrug of his shoulders. Louis sighs, “No, Harry I need the house to myself for about an hour, so I can,” Harry stares at Louis until it clicks in his head, what Louis really wants. 

“Ohhh, yeah I can go. No problem, I’ll be back in a while, need anything while I’m gone?” Harry says already rushing towards the door and pulling his coat on where it’s laid for two days on the arm of Louis’ mum’s favorite recliner. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Louis says rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with where this is headed. Harry nods, smiles, and leaves without another word. 

_Goddddd,_

Louis is so gone for this boy.

The real reason he didn't want Harry to stay in the house or why Louis didn't just do it in the shower was because Louis’ knows that when he reaches the top of his orgasm and he doesn’t have a sane thought about what’s right and what’s wrong in the world, the name that fly’s off his lips will be Harry’s and Louis can be quite loud.

.. 

When Harry comes back about an hour and a half later, things aren't as awkward as Louis had expected them to be. Maybe that’s the point Louis should have realized that he was too close to the boy, but he didn't and so they played outside, covered in snow gear from head to toe and Louis can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. 

~ 

Zayn confronts Louis about his and Harry’s relationship on the last day before schools breaks for Winter Hols. 

“Louis, I’m your best friend and I know that no matter what you two say about your relationship, and how you’re only best friends, you’re in love with each other and you have to stop being around each other so much or it’s going to tear you both apart,” Zayn says, in between drags of the cigarette hanging out his lips. 

“Wow, way to tell me how you really feel Zaney,” Louis says, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall watching his breath in front of his face as he talks. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I love you both and I don’t want to see you guys fuck up this friendship, because neither one of you can stop the heart eyes that bloom every time the other one walks into the fucking room,” Zayn says bluntly. 

“We don’t do that,” Louis says defensively, “We’re just best mates is all.” 

“Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Zayn questions and Louis is unsure of what to say after that. 

“I don’t Zayn, I just know that I can’t lose him and I’m not willing to talk about anything that could rock the boat on this smooth sailing we've been having for the past two months,” Louis says. 

“I know you’re scared Lou, I get it, Harry’s this constant strong, almost angel in your life and you’re so terrified he’s going to leave you that you won’t talk about any of the issues you two obviously have,” 

“What issues?” Louis demands. 

“The main issue being how you’re both in love with the other and won’t do anything about it and the second issue being you can’t do anything about it, because you’re both from completely different worlds and you’re only going to get your hearts broken,” Zayn says. 

“We aren't going to date, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Louis says, “I know you worry about me, but don’t. I‘m a big boy and I’ll be fine and so will Harold, okay?” 

“Okay,” Zayn says holding up his hands in surrender after throwing his cigarette on the ground to mush it out with his boot, “But, just be careful, you’re like a brother to me Lou,” Zayn says, grabbing Louis in for a hug. 

“I know Zaney, but don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, I always am,” Louis says, squeezing Zayn again and trying to figure out a way to will himself to not be in love with Harry Styles. 


	5. Chapter Four, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a second installment for chapter four. This chapter will be from Louis' point of view, but chapter five will go back to Harry's. It's short, but I hope y'all like it :)

Louis figures out how to not be in love with Harry on a Wednesday. 

He's sitting in his bedroom texting his old friend from the club and he gets an idea. The only way he's ever been able to get over one person is to get under somebody else. Louis knows that's not the healthiest habit to get into but, he's got nothing to lose at this point. If Harry finds out how Louis feels about him, he could end the friendship altogether. Louis needs Harry in his life and once he gets past this lovesick phase, he and Harry can go back to being close again. He has to have Harry in his life now, Harry keeps him grounded when his whole life, he's felt up in the air and like he was floating through everything that was happening to him. Louis needs Harry to keep his feet on the ground and to feel. 

All Louis wants to do is distance their relationship a little. He needs to learn to not be so attached to Harry, so when Harry decides that he's too good for Louis, he won't break into a million pieces. He doesn't have the luxury of dealing with a heartbreak at this point in his life. He needs to stay strong. And he can't do that if he's a love sick puppy over Harry. 

So, a new guy it will be. 

Louis thinks that maybe if he gets a boyfriend, him and Harry and his new boyfriend can be friends and they can like double date sometime. Louis scoffs at himself for thinking such things because it will be a long time before he will be able to see Harry with anyone else and not want to murder them. 

He really needs to get laid. Harry's turned him into this rom-com, ice cream loving, staying in Friday night kind of guy (when he's not working) and it's killing Louis' game. The first step to Louis finding a guy is to go out this Thursday. He's on winter holiday and what better way to start it then going out tomorrow night and finding a hot boy to shag. 

Louis smiles to himself. That's exactly what he'll do. He needs to go out and he needs to do it without Harry. 

~ 

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Zayn says. It's Thursday and Louis is dragging Liam and a very reluctant Zayn out clubbing. 

"The best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else," Louis says, tugging on the tightest jeans he's got, that he saves for such occasions. 

"Zayn, if he wants to do this, we have to let him. Besides, he's being smart for once," Liam begins. "Heyyyyy," Louis interrupts. 

"I mean it in the best way possible, Lou. You know the fallout that would come if you and Harry dated and it's best if you keep things strictly platonic between the two of you," Liam finishes. 

"Exactly," Louis swallows, but he's suddenly not so sure of himself. He hasn't talked to Harry since classes let out on Friday and he's feeling guilty. 

"Have you talked to Harry about this?" Zayn asks. 

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't have to clear it with him to go out," Louis says. 

"I know that, but you two have been getting close and you don't want to actually hurt him, just because you've decided there will be no discussion of feelings," Zayn says. 

"He's not going to be hurt or whatever. I know Harry, he'll want to hear about my conquest after it happens tonight, we're bros and we can talk about stuff like that," Louis says, trying to sound confident of himself. Liam and Zayn both look at each other with worried glances. 

"Have you actually slept with anyone since you became friends with Harry?" Zayn asks. 

"Not exactly, but you know I've been busy this semester," Louis says, pulling on his favorite blue t-shirt that goes great with his black skinnies. It's his pulling outfit. 

"Oh my dear Louis," Zayn says pulling Louis into a hug, "You don't even see it. Not to worry, you will soon enough. I know it would be difficult and nearly impossible for you and curly to date but I fear you pulling out all the stops to push him away are only going to reinforce your feelings for him," 

"No feelings here, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that. I want to get white girl wasted tonight and fuck the hottest piece of ass in the club, so let's go," Louis says, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket. 

Liam and Zayn sigh, they know Louis only talks like that when he's trying to force every feeling he has so far down that he can't even remember why he's upset in the first place, which means he's worse off than they both thought. 

.. 

Louis feels like he's spinning and spinning and spinning. He's not sure what club they're at, but he knows he's danced with at least ten different guys and not snogged one of them. There is definitely something wrong with that sentence and Louis wants nothing more than to change that. 

He tries again with three different guys, actually kisses one of them. His body feels to short and not lanky enough so he pushes him away and goes to find Zayn and Liam. He finds them snogging in a corner and normally, he wouldn't interrupt them, but he feels like he's going to pass out and he needs a soft surface to fall on. 

"I need to go home," Louis states. The boys separate, because Louis never asks to go home he's always being dragged away from the party, and help him walk to Liam's car. The last thing he remember is falling face first into Liam's plush backseat. 

.. 

Louis' shenanigans continue like this until his birthday, Christmas Eve. He spends the entire day with his family and tries not to think of a curly headed boy with the greenest eyes he's ever seen. Louis' been steadily ignoring any serious talk with Harry since that Friday. He knows he decided this separation from Harry out of the blue and it's not fair, but he also wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth and that's not really fair, either so. 

Louis doesn't get much in the form of presents on Christmas or for his birthday, but seeing his little sisters eyes brighten as they rip open present after present is worth all the disgusting men he had to strip for to make the money to pay for them all. His mother is practically glowing at him with the most genuine smile he's seen on her face in years, and yeah, he could definitely get used to that. 

Harry texted him on his birthday and he'd sent back a simple, 'Thank you.' He knows that was a jackass move of him, but if he gives Harry anymore than that Harry will want to talk about stuff. And Louis can't talk about stuff with Harry anymore. To Harry stuff is talking about his feelings and his job and he just can't handle that right now. He can't give Harry an inch or he'll take a mile and Louis is in no state of mind for that. 

Louis is exhausted at the end of the day and it's a week until New Years and he prays he can shag someone on New Years, because he's thought about Harry one too many times this week while he was wanking and he needs a new face for his fantasies or he's going to crack right down the middle. 

He's convinced Zayn and Liam to come out with him again and it's his friend Stan's annual New Year's Eve Bash and he just knows he'll find what he's looking for, which is a hot as fuck guy to get his mind off of Harry Styles. 

Harry hasn't texted Louis in a few days and Louis feels numb. He wants to text Harry and tell him he loves him and misses him, but he knows he can't. This separation he's forced on them has been so sudden Louis wants to go out and have fun and party, but now all he wants is to hang out with Harry and that's the last thing he deserves. 

... 

The boys get to Stan's party right as things are picking up and he's decided to just snog the first male he sees, which just so happens to be a blond guy standing by Stan's kitchen. He taps on his shoulder and starts talking to him before he can even turn around. 

"Let's dance, blondie," Louis says, grabbing the boys shoulder to turn him around. 

"I don't think Harry'd like that very much," the boys says. And when Louis focuses in on the boys face, he can see that it's Niall. 

"LADDDDDDD," Louis says, pulling him into a hug. He feels somewhat flattered Niall knew his voice even before he turned around. 

"Hey Louis, how ya been?" Niall asks. "Actually scratch that, if you're already wasted by 10:00 on New Year's, it must not be well," Niall gets a concerned look in his eye and Louis wants to get away from him as soon as possible. 

"I'm fineeee," Louis slurs. 

"Whatever you say, mate. You should text Harry, he's worried aboutcha'," Niall says, taking a sip from the drink in his hand. 

"It's only been," Louis pulls his hand up and counts on his fingers, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six-, two weeks," Louis says, "Anyways, he's traveling, doesn't need me." 

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Niall says, "You should text him, plan to hang out when he gets back. Harry misses you, a lot." 

And well Louis doesn't know what to say to that, because fuck he misses Harry so much and it's only been two motherfucking weeks. How in the world is he supposed to last for forever? Louis hopes to God that time actually does heal all wounds because right now that only thing that's even touching his are the four pints, two martinis, and three shots he's had so far tonight. 

"Look, don't tell him I told you that, but I thought you should know," Niall says. Louis doesn't even realize that he forgot to reply because he's drunk and his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest. Niall slaps a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Call him, just once and see what he has to say." Niall walks away and Louis is left standing there staring into space and fuck this night, now he definitely can't shag anyone because he'll only be thinking of how much Harry misses him. 

Louis takes off. He texts Liam and Zayn so they don't worry and then he's trying to get home as fast as he can. He logs onto skype on his mums laptop and he prays Harry's being his usual self and is at home with his mother or something and see's his skype call. 

The odds are in his favor tonight, Harry's online. He takes a deep breath and presses the call button. Hopefully his can ride home sobered him up a little to be able to form coherent sentences. 

"Hello?" Harry asks answering. And there he is. The boy that hasn't left Louis mind in two weeks. The boy who's got Louis' whole heart and doesn't even know it. His Harry. 

"Hi Harry," Louis says, waving at the screen and then he feels kind of dumb. 

"What are you doing Louis?" Harry asks, and he doesn't think he's seen Harry make this face before. His mouth is turned down into a frown and he doesn't seem happy at the moment, which is un-Harry like. 

"Calling you. How are you?" Louis asks. Harry makes a face and Louis isn't sure he's ever seen Harry frown this harshly at him before. 

"How am I?" Harry asks, "Wow, what a great way to start out a conversation to someone you've barely given five seconds thought too in the past two weeks. It's really great Louis, really splendid on your part. I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you and why you just dropped off the face of the earth on me, but I've been fucking worried sick. And I don't appreciate the first time you say more than one a one world reply to me in two weeks when you're fucking drunk off your ass," Harry says in a huff and yells the last part and it makes Louis brain hurt a little. 

"I didn't mean it. I promise, I'll be better. Come on Harry, it's okay," Louis says trying to make a joke out of it, like he does everything else. 

"No it's not fucking okay. I don't know what you're problem is. I thought we were friends and then you ignore me and now I don't know what to think. I feel like this the beginning of our friendship all over again and I don't know what to say to you," Harry says, and oh no, Harry has tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and Louis can't take this, he can't take being the one to make the boy he loves so much hurt like this. 

"I'm really sorry Harry. Please, I know I can't express that much to you over the phone, but please the minute you're in town I'll come see you and make it up to you. I will never do that to you again, just please forgive me and don't cry, please," Louis begs at the end. He hopes that Harry will forgive him, he hasn't thought of a world without him. He doesn't want to think of one. He knows that he can't be with Harry, but he was only trying to separate them enough to make some clear boundaries and he's only made it worse. 

Damn it, Louis thinks. Zayn was right. 

"Promise me, you won't just skip out on me like that again?" Harry says, wiping the corners of his eyes. 

"I promise, Harry. I won't let you down again, scouts honor," Louis says, crossing his heart and his hand-eye coordination is a little off so he marks more of his stomach than his heart and Harry lets out a little laugh. Louis smiles at him and it seems all has been forgiven. Louis can hear the tv in the background of Harry's computer and the countdown to midnight has begun. They countdown out loud together and when the clock hits midnight they make kissy faces at each other and Louis feels like his feet are touching the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. The Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you like it ;)

Harry hoped that when the group came back after winter Hols, everything would be normal again. 

It’s been three weeks now and Harry’s sitting in first period, when he realizes that he doesn’t know what exactly is going on with his and Louis’ relationship, but he knows  
 _something _is off. So, everything didn’t go back to normal as he had wished.__

__Everything has been different since Louis’ little disappearing act during winter hols. Harry thought his and Louis friendship had been going great before holiday and then Louis  
just dropped off the face of the earth. Harry’d never had someone walk out of his life like that and not say a word to him. And he found he did not like it._ _

__It upset Harry, because he’d grown so close to Louis and even though he was pretty sure he was still in love with him, their friendship was starting to mean something incredible in Harry’s heart. He missed all the heartfelt conversations he and Louis had. The late night texting until they fell asleep and how he’d greet Louis at work with an armful of food and Louis would have his crinkly eyed smile on. He simply missed his friend._ _

__He knew that Louis hadn’t been ignoring him because he’d done something wrong, because he asked Zayn and Liam about it. Both of them had told him not to worry and their relationship would be normal again soon._ _

__That made Harry even more confused than he was when Louis first started ignoring him. He’d tried asking Louis about it, when Louis came over after Harry was back in town, and Louis went blank on him._ _

__“Are you sure there’s nothing I did to upset you, to make you freeze me out for those two weeks?” Harry asked that afternoon._ _

__“Nope, just one of my random things I do in my friendships. I tend to forget that you’re a newer friend and aren’t used to my crazy antics,” Louis’d said waving his hands around and laughing about it all. Harry could see something brewing behind those blue eyes the moment he’d walked in Harry’s house that morning so Harry knew it was something else, but decided to ignore it, for now._ _

__So Harry had laughed along with him and guessed that things would be back to how they were before break, but he was wrong._ _

__After hanging out that day almost every conversation they had was a watered down version of everything they’d talked about before. On the rare occasion they would be talking and Harry would start to get deep and out of habit Louis would follow him into the conversation like he used to and then Harry could actually see the wheels turning in his brain and like a switch he’d flip off anything personal they’d been talking about Louis’d change the subject to what he was going to eat for lunch the next day._ _

__Harry wasn’t having any of it._ _

__He’d let it go long enough and he only knows of one person who knows Louis better than he knows himself._ _

__The only time Harry can think of getting her alone so she’ll talk is when they have second period together._ _

__He doesn’t want to lose his friend and if Louis keeps pushing him away he can’t see their friendship lasting very long and that just won’t do._ _

__So when the bell finally rings, Harry rushes to second period and corners Jess as soon as she enters the room._ _

__“Jess, I’m begging you, please tell me why Louis’ acting so weird around me. He can hardly look at me. He’s not like, himself around me anymore and it’s so frustrating.” Harry says with a frown on his face leaning onto his desk._ _

__“If you’d just open your eyes, you’d fucking see why he isn’t being himself,” Jess says._ _

__Oh Jess, always the channeling some major diva sass._ _

__“I don’t know! If I did, I would have fixed it already.” Harry practically yells with frustration._ _

__“Just think about all the times you’ve spent with Louis. Everything you’ve done; all the cuddling, food sharing, intimate talking of the most major details of each other’s lives?” Jess lists. “Any of that ring a bell to you?”_ _

__Harry contemplates everything. Thinking back to the past few months and how much time he’s spent with the blue-eyed boy.  
He’s got nothing. The only thing he does know is that Louis means the absolute world to him. _ _

__“Please, just tell me, if you know.” Harry begs. Jess groans and rolls her eyes before she blurts out, “HE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU YA BLOODY IDIOT.”_ _

__And, oh._ _

__Harry had no idea. He knows that he and Louis are close, but Louis loves him. Harry needs a moment to process that and then asks Jess, “Are you sure?”_ _

__“100000% positive. The boy has liked you since grade one. He would never admit it because you’ve both always been from opposite sides of society. He thinks you’re too good for him. He knows that if you two ever tried dating life would become hell for both of you. No one likes it when the two societies mix and Louis knows that.” Jess states staring at Harry and doing a shrug at the end. “I tell him to fuck society and just be with his favorite boy, but you know Louis. Always the dramatic. And he wouldn’t want to risk his mum or sisters.”_ _

__Harry doesn’t speak for a minute because he’s still processing the fact that LOUIS LOVES HIM. He knows they’ve grown close over these past few months and now he knows why. He and Louis both have had feelings for one another this whole time._ _

__“Jess, this changes everything. If Louis loves me and I love him, we can be together,” Harry explains with a gleam in his eye._ _

__“Whoa there haus cat, I know I said to ‘fuck society’ or whatever, but aren’t you supposed to be the level headed one. Niall says you’ve been denying your crush on Lou forever. How come now you’re all, let’s do this?”_ _

__“That was before I knew Louis. He has changed everything for me. He’s changed my entire self. I can’t picture my life without him in it. Friendship or Relationship, it doesn’t matter, my world can’t continue turning without Louis in it. It’s simple as that. And if us being friends and nothing more is making Louis feel weird around me, then fuck yeah I’m all for going for it now. I want him, I mean I reallllly want him. And I know we can make it.”_ _

__Jess is left with her mouth open, because she’s never heard a declaration of love sound so true and pure in her life and she hopes this can work out for the both of them. She honestly does, more than anything._ _

__“What about the repercussions from your family?” Jess asks, always the one to bring people back to reality, even if she does support it one hundred percent._ _

__“It’s not like someone would get hurt physically or anything. And we can handle the emotional stress. I mean, I think we’re both strong enough. I know Louis is, he’s the strongest person I know.” Harry says biting his bottom lip in concentration._ _

__“What if he changes his mind and doesn’t think the risks are worth it and only wants to be friends, would you do that?” Jess asks._ _

__“Of course. I can’t imagine my life without him. I had pretty much accepted we would only ever be friends, but now…” Harry trails off and gets deep into thought.  
“Hello, earth to curly, what’s going on up there in that mop of yours?” _ _

__“I was just thinking. I know that Louis won’t admit to his feelings easily. But, if I ever want my friend back or for their to be more with us we’ve got to talk about it and right now the only thing he’ll talk about with me is food or video games. I need to catch him off guard and really bust that emotional damn that’s been building up in his system. It’s got to be close to breaking if that’s why he blocked me out of his life for two weeks. He was fighting it?” Harry says to Jess, like a light bulb has just gone off._ _

__“Wow, to be in such advanced classes you can be so fucking slow sometimes Styles,” Jess says with another eye-roll._ _

__“Heyyyyy.” Harry says narrowing his eyes at her. “I just get to conclusions later than everyone else, sometimes.”_ _

__“You do that a lot, thought,” Jess says with a shrug, “not to offend. At least you’re pretty.”_ _

__“Whatever. It’s beside the point. We need to focus on how I’m going to get Louis to admit his feelings.” Harry says pulling out his notebook. He’s going to think of a foolproof plan to get his real Louis back._ _

__“Why do I have to be involved in this?”_ _

__“Because you’re his best friend and I can’t tell anyone else about this or they’ll know you told me and tell Louis and that’ll put us both in the bitch house.”_ _

__Jess considers this for a minute and decides that she should probably help Harry, because although things will be tough at first for Louis and Harry if they’re together, but in the long-run Louis needs Harry more than he knows._ _

__So she says, “Okay, but I’ve got an idea and since I know exactly how Louis’ brain works, I know just the plan to get him to out his feelings quicker than you can say, ‘pudding’.”  
“Pudding, really?” Harry says with a laugh right as the teachers walking in to begin class. _ _

__“Shut it Styles, I’m going to get you and your boy together, you better be nice,” Jess says wiggling her finger at Harry. He shakes his head and turns around to face the front of the classroom._ _

__He hopes Jess’ plan works. He can’t lose Louis, he just can’t._ _

__…_ _

__Jess says their plan needs to happen, while she’s working. She knows that she works on Tuesday nights at the club this month and Louis doesn’t. Jess, also knows that Louis comes by to get his paycheck on Tuesday nights, so he can get it in the bank the next morning before school._ _

__Jess knows her plan is foolproof. She knows exactly how Louis’ ticks and this will blow his gasket. And that’s exactly what needs to happen if he’s going to ever admit his feelings for Harry._ _

__Harry on the other hand isn’t so sure. This plan could make Louis hate him forever, and Niall for that matter. He doesn’t want to risk either and he is already sweating by the time he gets to the club._ _

__Jess said to meet her in the back dressing room. She knows that Louis will stop by before he leaves and to see her and that will be the perfect time to implement the plan.  
Harry is a nervous fucking wreck. _ _

__He knocks on the door and when it isn’t answered in five seconds he considers turning around and running as fast as he legs will take him (which is pretty far, he has quite long legs)._ _

__Jess opens the door after another minute and motions for Harry to come inside. She only has on a white robe so he figures she’s got her, ahem, stripping outfit on under that.  
“Are you ready to give the most Oscar-worthy performance of your life tonight?” Jess asks with a wicked smile. _ _

__Harry’s eyes go wide and he sits in the nearest chair and puts his head between his legs. Jess comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder._ _

__“It’ll be alright. Trust me when I say that Louis loves you and this is the only thing that is going to get him to admit it. He needs to be angry or he won’t say how he feels. He’s been this way since I’ve known him. He’s been through so much he has to lock his feelings up and the only way he’ll release them is through anger. I know this will be difficult for you, ya know, seeing as how I’m a girl and all. And you’re in love with Louis, but it will work, okay.” Jess says with a soft smile._ _

__Harry breathes in and out and tries to make sense of all of this in his head. He knows Louis’ had it rough and he knows he bottles everything up and he hopes, prays, that he can get through to Louis and have that happy ever after, if just in one way._ _

__…_ _

__They wait another thirty minutes and then Jess gets the text from Louis, he’ll be picking up his check in ten minutes, so they have ten minutes until they have to carry out their plan._ _

__And, Harry’s sweating again._ _

__Jess doesn’t look nervous and Harry’s glad that at least she’s confident in her plan because he isn’t sure. He knows he wants Louis and that he loves him with his whole heart, but that’s about all he’s sure of in this moment._ _

__Then, there are three shorts knocks on the door and Harry freezes. Jess stands up and grabs Harry’s hand for him to stand up._ _

__She holds onto the front of Harry’s shirt and pulls him close to her._ _

__As the door is opened, Jess closes in on Harry and presses her lips to his, right as a very shocked looking Louis steps inside the room._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? xx


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger I put you all through on Tuesday ;) There are lots of fluffy stuff, I promise.

The first thought that runs through Louis’ mind isn’t a rational one. 

Louis’ first thought should not be to grab Jess and throw her off of Harry. But, that’s exactly what it is. Jess is his best friend and has been since they were born. Now, because of one stupid boy who has Louis’ heart clutched in his fist he’s ready to attack. 

Louis knows this has to stop, but first he has to stop this fucking kiss. He grabs Harry and pushes him back. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis asks Jess, in as calm a tone as he can manage. 

“Uhhh,” Harry stutters, so Jess speaks for him. 

“Me and Harry are in love, Lou,” Jess says grabbing Harry’s hand and standing beside him. Louis’ eyes go wide in shock and he can’t believe the words that just left his best friends mouth. 

Louis is ready to blow a gasket. “What in the hell are you talking about?” 

“Me and Harry, Harry and I. The curly haired bloke and --,” 

“I fucking get that part, how’d this happen? Harry’s with me practically every day,” Louis scoffs. He’s not jealous. He’s not. 

Louis can see Jess squeeze Harry’s hand and okay, now he’s really fucking jealous. This can’t be happening. The boy he loves can’t be with his best friend. He just can’t. 

“Well, when two people feel the way-“ Jess doesn’t get to finish because Harry has taken his hand out of Jess’ and walks towards Louis, who has backed away a few inches since Jess started talking. 

“How does this make you feel, Lou?” Harry starts, “Me and Jess are together now, what’d you have to say about that?” 

Louis looks at Harry and back at Jess, then at Harry again. 

“I don’t fucking know how it makes me feel? I feel betrayed to be quite honest.” Louis says with is hands on his hips. 

“Betrayed because we didn’t tell you?” Jess asks cautiously.

“No, that’s not why,” Louis says firmly.

“Why are you mad then Lou? We didn’t do anything wrong here, so why are you so upset about this?” Jess asks stepping towards Louis and wrapping her around Harry’s waist. 

Louis narrows his eyes at her and his hands clinch into fists. He would never hit a girl, but Jess is about to break his limit of friendly. 

“You fucking know why Jessica.” 

“I don’t think I do, actually,” Jess says tapping her chin and then looking back at Louis. 

“Yes you do, you always figure everything out about me before I even know myself, so I know you know why I don’t care for this particular relationship,” Louis says gritting his teeth. 

“Tell me Louis; tell Harry, why don’t you like us together?” Jess speaks practically yelling at the end. 

“BECAUSE I DON’T, OKAY,” Louis yells back. He looks at Harry for support and Harry simply looks down at his feet. Louis’ not used to Harry not being 100% behind him and Harry won’t look Louis in the face and Louis is about to fucking scream. 

“How come Louis?” Jess asks back. 

Louis looks like he’s about to blow and he yells out an unintelligible word before he screams at Jess, “BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HARRY, THAT’S WHY. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW I’VE SCREAMED IT FROM THE TOP OF MY LUNGS? I LOVE HARRY FUCKING STYLES.” 

Harry immediately looks up and has the most fond, surprised expression on his face. Now it’s Louis’ turn to look down, because he can’t believe he just admitted the feelings he’s kept locked away for safe keeping out loud into the open. He doesn’t like his feelings out in the world, that’s how they get crushed. 

“Fucking finally Tomlinson, took you long enough,” Jess says crossing her arms. “That was super dramatic and if you two could just go on and fuck already so that I don’t have to deal with your shit anymore, that’d be real great. I love you both, but damn that took too long.” 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Louis asks. 

“None of this was real you dipstick,” Jess says rolling her eyes. 

“You and Harry aren’t together?” Louis asks with a look that says the world finally makes a little sense again. 

“Course not, I’m fucking Niall. I don’t do two friends at the same time. Not my style, dude.” 

“That makes so much more sense, except now I’ve admitted my feelings to this curly haired freak over here, thanks for that Jessica.” 

“Heyyyyy. I’m not a freak,” Harry says crossing his arms and pulling out his pouty face. Louis moves closer to Harry and grabs his face in between his hands. 

“Don’t worry love, I love that you’re a freak because you know why?” 

“Why?” Harry asks still pouting, but his lips are starting to jut out into more of a smile. 

“Because you’re my freak,” Louis whispers and Harry smiles back with a smile so fond it could cure diseases. 

“Promise?” Harry asks once more, just to hear him say it. 

“Always,” Louis says, before he leans down and kisses Harry with everything he’s had building up inside him for the past couple months of their friendship.  


Harry kisses back with just as much fervor as Louis had hoped. 

~

On Thursday, Louis is laying in Harry’s bed with his arms wrapped Harry’s torso. Harry hasn’t left Louis’ side since Louis made his declaration of love two days ago. Louis thinks he finally knows what bliss feels like as he looks up at Harry who is staring down at him with wonderment in his eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asks pulling himself a little closer into Harry’s side. 

“How happy I am that we finally said how we feel to each other,” 

“Oh don’t go getting sappy on me Styles,” 

“I’m allowed to be a little sappy, I’ve been waiting to hold you like this for as long as I can remember. Plus, I can kiss you anytime I want.” 

“You so got that from ‘Sweet Home Alabama,’” 

“It’s a good line, that Jake kid knew what he was talking about,”

“Oh hush,” Louis says slapping Harry lightly on the stomach with his hand. 

Harry reaches down as Louis looks up at him and brushes his lips across Louis’. Louis scoots up and presses his lips harder into Harry’s. Harry sits up a bit more at that, as Louis throws a leg over Harry’s hips and straddles him as Harry continues to press little kisses over Louis’ mouth.

Louis gets insistent and slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry squeezes Louis’ hips a little tighter. Louis’ hands twist into Harry’s hair and he dips his tongue in further into Harry’s mouth. Harry kisses back and Louis slides his hips down to grind down onto Harry. Harry takes his mouth from Louis’ lips and begins kissing down Louis’ jaw, which gives Louis a chance to speak. “You know you can’t actually kiss me whenever you want, right?” 

Harry stops kissing Louis neck to look at him, “Why not?” 

“Because, we’re not actually supposed to be together,” Louis says putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders to give him a safe distance from the boy and his cherry red lips, so he can think rationally for a second. 

“I’m confused. I thought we decided two days ago that we were in fact, together,” Harry says with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“We are together, but only you, me, and Jess can know that little fact,” 

“But why?” Harry asks and Louis lets out a frustrated groan. 

“Harry, we have to keep this relationship between us a secret,” Louis says sitting back on Harry’s legs. “You know how your parents reacted when they thought there was something going on between us. Now there actually is something going on, we can’t tell anyone. If they found out they’d keep you from me. And we can’t very well have that.” 

Harry contemplates this all for a second and asks, “We can’t even tell the boys?” 

“Especially not the boys,” Louis says shaking his head. “Niall would make flyers and the whole fucking world would know by the end of the day.” 

“We could tell him it has to be kept quiet,” 

“Haz, we can’t take that chance.” Louis cups Harry’s chin in one of his hands as Harry juts out his lips in a pout. “I know, I’m just excited and want everyone to know that you’re finally mine and I’m yours,” Harry says. 

“I know baby, but it’s better for both of us if we keep it mums word,” And Harry is smiling from ear to ear and has his famous Louis fond face on before Louis’ even finished talking. 

“You just called me ‘baby,’” and Louis rolls his eyes at that and swats Harry’s arm. 

“You’re so corny, I’m outta here,” Louis says as he reaches one leg off Harry’s stomach and acts like he leaving. 

“Hey, get back here,” Harry demands grabbing Louis around the waist and tackling him onto the bed. 

Harry’s over top of Louis now and they’re both breathing hard and laughing and Louis wouldn’t change a minute of it for the world.

~

Harry drives Louis to school that Friday and holds his hand the entire way. 

Louis tries not to blush at the attention, but he can’t help it. Louis’ used to Harry being by his side at all times, but not the constant fawning over him. All the constant kisses haven’t hurt anything either. 

Louis tries to think back to his life before Harry and all he sees are blurs of people and white noise. He doesn’t ever want to go back, where everything is not vibrant colors surrounding a constant of HarryHarryHarry. Louis’ knows he’s only technically “been” with Harry for a few days, but he’s been attached at his hip (besides that minor misjudgment in Louis’ part during Winter Hols) for the past six months and he can’t let go of Harry, not yet anyway. 

Harry parks the car and they’re about to get out before Louis reminds him, “Remember this,” Louis says pointing between the two of them, “has to stay between me, you, and Jess. I texted her last night and let her know that it was top secret.” 

Harry puts his head down, but nods, “I know. Mum’s word, I got it. Can I at least get out and open the door for you?” 

“Absolutely not. For one, I am not a girl and two, that’s what couples do and far as everyone else is concerned we are not a couple,” 

“But I want to be nice and gentlemanly to my boyfriend,” Harry whines. 

“Harold, don’t whine, it’s not very becoming of you,” Louis scoffs. Harry sticks his tongue out of him, but reaches over to squeeze Louis’ thigh and toss him a cheeky grin anyway before getting out of the car. 

His boyfriend is five years old, Louis realizes as he’s stepping out of the car and following Harry into the school, with an eyeroll and a laugh, but he wouldn't change him for the world. 

…

The boys are starting to notice that Harry and Louis are back to how they were before Christmas and it’s making Louis start to sweat. 

“You and Harry seem pretty chummy lately; you patch things up with him?” Liam asks a few days later, when they’re backstage waiting for Louis’ show to start. 

“We were just having a few minor differences for a bit there, no need to worry. We’re good now, back and better than ever,” Louis says, not looking Liam in the eye. Louis is definitely sweating now and Louis hopes that Liam will chalk it up to nerves and nothing more.

Liam knows something is up with his best friend, but he won’t bother him anymore about it. Like, everything with Louis, it’s best if he sorts things out himself, he’s too stubborn to listen to anyone else anyway. Louis is thankful that Liam is good at giving him space and doesn't ask any more questions after that. 

Louis goes on stage that night and when he sees Harry sitting in his dressing room after the show he hopes Liam won’t come knocking because he really wants to kiss his boy right now. 

“You didn’t watch, did you?” Louis asks wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and looking up into his favorite green eyes. 

“’Course not. I told you I wouldn’t watch your shows anymore, because now I can get my own private ones anytime,” Harry smirks. 

“Oh really?” Louis asks pulling back and trying not to smile. 

“Yep,” Harry says leaning down for a kiss. 

“Not so fast,” Louis says pulling away and walking to his dressing room door to shut it. “You’ve already had a show from me; I think it’s only fair if I get one from you in return?” Louis asks. 

Harry’s mouth drops open and he shakes his head before saying, “You really don’t want to see my moves, they’re not pretty, I promise.” 

“I’ve seen some of them, remember your Halloween party. I seemed to enjoy them just fine that night,” Louis starts pulling Harry by the collar to the nearest chair. 

Louis sits down and drags Harry in front of him. Harry pouts, “I can’t Lou, I suck at being sexy.” 

“Trust me; you do not suck at being sexy. Now, dance, please,” Louis juts out his bottom lip in a puppy dog pout that he knows Harry can’t resist. 

Harry shucks his shirt off and this is the first night when Louis is at work that he’s the one getting the lap dance. 

… 

Later, when they’ve gone back to Louis’ house and their both under the covers and Louis’ tucked safely into Harry’s arms, is when the panic sets in. Louis always panics when he starts to feel like he’s got some footing. In Louis’ world happiness never lasts and while Harry is busy writing sonnets and singing to the doves about their love, Louis is waiting for the other shoe to drop, because it always does.

Louis doesn’t want to think that Harry will get tired of him. He’s sure that even if he doesn’t happen to tire of Louis, the wrong person will find out about his and Harry’s relationship and Harry’s friends and family will make Harry see that Louis will never be good enough for him. And Harry will end things and that will end Louis.


	8. Wine and Dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this took forever to get out and I love you all if you're still reading. Hope you have a great weekend, muahhhh

Happy.

The only way to describe how Harry’s been feeling for the past month is happy. He can’t believe he finally gets to have Louis. 

Nothing has changed between their relationship besides the fact that now when they part from spending the day together it ends with lots of kissing. 

On this day particularly Harry hopes for lots of kissing. He’s planned a romantic picnic lunch in the middle of his favorite field that’s hidden away from everyone, unless you know it’s there. 

He has everything packed in his mother’s favorite picnic basket and all he needs to do now is pick up his Louis. 

…

Louis’ practically bouncing in Harry’s shotgun seat when he asks, “Where the fuck are you taking me Haz?” 

“You’ll see,” Harry responds patting Louis on the knee. He’s glad that he remembered to hide the picnic basket in the trunk of his range rover because surprised Louis is so, so cute and he can hardly stand to face forward driving when Louis has his face scrunched up in thought trying his best to figure out where Harry’s taking him. And one of his hands is holding tight to Harry’s while he has the other hand up to his mouth as he chews on his fingernails. 

It only takes a few more minutes, before they pull off the side off to the side of the road and down a back road that will lead them to the field. 

“Harry, are you taking me to a secret orgy?” Louis looks at Harry with wide eyes and well, okay if he’d known Louis wanted that he sure as hell would have delivered. Harry tries to shake that thought and focus on the task at hand. The opening to the field is hidden and needs to _focus _.__

__Harry doesn’t respond to Louis question and Louis frowns and goes back to looking out the window._ _

__Harry sees the turn up ahead and lets go of Louis’ hand to turn the car just right to go off the road at just the right moment._ _

__“Welcome to my second happy place,” Harry announces gesturing towards the field. Louis eyes look at the open field and find a sense of contentment._ _

__He knows what this places means to Harry, it means that he and Harry can openly do whatever they want and no one will see. Louis won’t have to constantly check over his shoulder and he won’t have to see Harry’s eyes tilt towards the ground when he pulls his hand out of Harry’s grasp when they’re being too close in the open public._ _

__Louis can freely love Harry, which in Louis opinion is just how things are really supposed to be._ _

__Harry knows how to pick the most perfect places._ _

__“You flatter me Harold, bringing me to such a lovely place and I’m guessing there’s a picnic basket in the trunk?”_ _

__Harry laughs and responds with, “Well of course.”_ _

__Harry parks them towards the middle and gets out and to open the door for Louis._ _

__“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” Louis says climbing out of the car and twinning his arms around Harry’s neck._ _

__“I’m going to wine and picnic-dine you and there’s nothing you can do about it Tomlinson,” Harry says leaning in for an eskimo kiss._ _

__“Don’t call me Tomlinson. That’s what my football coach used to call me and that’s weird because your lips are on my cock a lot, so I don’t need that kind of visual.”_ _

__Harry lets out a deep laugh and pulls Louis closer, “Touché my dear boyfriend.”_ _

__Louis pulls out of Harry’s grasp and takes off running through the field. Harry shakes his head and heads to the back of the range rover to pull out the picnic basket._ _

__He knows now that Louis has taken off and is going to just run and spin around until he’s too dizzy to stand and that means he’ll have to put out this picnic by himself. Which okay, he’s fine with because he’d take care of Louis in every way possible until the day their soul’s part if he could._ _

__~_ _

__Louis only spins a few more times before Harry can see the dizzy look cross his face and he takes a seat in Harry’s lap._ _

__“Feed me strawberries and fan my face,” Louis says laying across Harry like he’s some sort of prince that needs pampering from his personal slave._ _

__“How’d you know I’ve brought strawberries?” Harry asks reaching into the basket to pull out various forms of fruit, including strawberries._ _

__“Harold, you live on fruit, and the only thing you love more than fruit is feeding me fruit, I know you well, so you see.”_ _

__Harry does a belly laugh and then he’s reaching across to grab a juicy strawberry to put to Louis’ lips._ _

__Harry presses the strawberry into Louis’ mouth and Louis’ lips stretch across it as he takes the first bite._ _

__Harry watches as the juice trickles down Louis’ chin and he reaches out and licks it just as it’s dropping to Louis’ neck._ _

__Louis’ eyes close like he’s trying to compose himself and he takes the strawberry from Harry’s fingers and puts it to Harry’s lips to take the last bite._ _

__Harry feels like this could be a metaphor for something, he just isn’t sure what._ _

__Louis takes his thumb to wipe the strawberry juice from Harry’s lips and Harry bites his lip as Louis sucks his finger into his mouth._ _

__“I am not having sex with you in an open field, so you need to stop that right now,” Harry responds sternly, waving a finger in Louis’ direction._ _

__“Whatever do you mean?” Louis asks innocently as he scoots closer to Harry and wraps his arms around his neck._ _

__“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Harry says narrowing his eyes in Louis’ direction. Louis sports a mischievous grin and he clamors off Harry’s lap to grab the bottle of wine._ _

__Louis grabs the corkscrew and pops the lid off before putting the tip to Harry’s lips._ _

__“Drink, you’ll look hot drinking straight from the bottle with your unbuttoned flannel and fedora perched on your head, my little hipster.”_ _

__Harry rolls his eyes with a laugh and says, “Only one sip though, because I’m driving,” and then he tilts the bottle back. It feels good going down and he’s glad he can sip wine on this gorgeous day with his gorgeous boy right beside him._ _

__Harry looks over and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Louis’ eyes shine so bright._ _

__…_ _

__“Dude, when’s Louis getting here?”_ _

__They’re all sitting in Harry’s basement (Liam, Zayn, and Niall) waiting for their final musketeer before they begin their monthly movie/ video game night when Niall asks the question._ _

__“He’s off work so he has to be on his way by now,” Harry says checking his phone for a text._ _

__“He takes his time with everything so I’m sure we have a few minutes before he drags his sorry bum in here,” Zayn says popping some candy into his mouth and snuggling with Liam on the love seat._ _

__Harry’s not sure what those two are up too, but he’s definitely going to hassle Louis about their friends “platonic friendship” a little later._ _

__He knows what platonic is and those two snuggled up on the couch whispering into each other’s ears is definitely not platonic._ _

__“He takes forever,” Niall groans as he lays on the floor of the movie room like he’ll just die if he doesn’t get to watch The Dark Knight for the fiftieth time already._ _

__What Niall doesn’t know is that Harry’s as anxious for Louis to get here as he is. He hasn’t been alone with Louis since their picnic last weekend because of Louis’ work and Harry’s constant need to maintain perfect grades; he’s been studying for midterms all week._ _

__Thank fuck those are over he thinks. And their lack of being together has caused Harry's sexual frustration to hit new heights. He’s got to get Louis alone and quickly, he decides as he hears the faint sound of knocking upstairs._ _

__None of the other boys seem to notice, since Niall’s gone to texting Jess, who can’t be here because she’s working later._ _

__“I’ll be right back, I’m going to check on the pizza and call Louis,” Harry says sliding from the room and running up the stairs to the front door.  
He swings it open and in bounces Louis, his own personal ray of sunshine. _ _

__“Hiya babe,” Louis says with his hands tucked into his denim jean jacket._ _

__Harry doesn’t even bother speaking just attaches his lips to Louis like a fucking leech. Louis stumbles back into the front door and puts his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry pushes his tongue in deeper and Louis gives a deep groan at that._ _

__Harry moves his lips to Louis neck and sucks into his favorite place under Louis’ ear._ _

__“Well if I’d have known that was going to be my welcome, I’d have tried to drive a little faster,” Louis says into Harry’s ear.  
Harry shivers when Louis’ breath hits his neck and he steps back to breathe. _ _

__“I missed you a little bit and I’m horny,” Harry says with a moan at the end grabbing onto Louis jacket to pull him close to him again._ _

__“I can see that, missed you too. And I wasn’t horny before, but I am now thanks,” Louis nips at Harry’s ear as Harry starts, “I’ve got the best idea.”_ _

__“And what would that be?” Louis asks sliding up to Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck._ _

__“I might die if I don’t get my lips around your cock within the next five minute so could we possibly run upstairs to my room for just a minute or two, or five?” Harry asks with his pupils already dilating and his hands running down Louis back to squeeze at his bum._ _

__“Aren’t the boys -?”_ _

__“They think I’m getting the food and calling you, we’ve got some time.” Harry responds. He doesn’t wait for an answer but begins pulling on Louis’ wrist up the stairs to his room._ _

__“Yes, your bathroom, far away, that’s a good idea young Harold,” Louis says with a laugh as he follows his boyfriend up the stairs._ _

__Harry pushes Louis’ jacket off as soon as he closes his bedroom door. He’s unbuttoning Louis’ skinnies and has the zipper down by the time they reach Harry’s bathroom. Harry’s got Louis’ pants around his ankles and has his mouth on Louis dick before Louis can catch his breath._ _

__“Good God Harry you really are gagging for it,” Louis says roaming his fingers through Harry’s curls._ _

__Harry hums around the tips of Louis’ cock causing Louis to throw his head back against the cabinet in Harry’s bathroom._ _

__Harry licks the tip a few times and puts his hand on the bottom of Louis’ cock to make him fully hard before his presses his lips down further past the tip. Harry pulls his mouth off to lick the sides, up and down, which cause Louis’ hips to twitch in response. Harry smirks and pulls his lips back down and sucks Louis off some more._ _

__Harry can tell by the way Louis’ eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is partially open and the way his stomach muscles are tensing that he’s about to come._ _

__Harry pulls his own cock out to tug it a few times, so he can come as soon as he’s finished off Louis._ _

__Louis yells out Harry’s name and then there’s a gasp and Louis’ eyes pop open and looks over to see Niall and Zayn staring._ _

__Niall’s mouth is hanging open, while Zayn looks on with a knowing glance._ _

__“What the hell guys? You’re supposed to be getting the pizza, not getting off,” Niall says shaking his head._ _

__“Get out, ya fuckers,” Louis says shooing them out of the bathroom._ _

__“I knew this was happening behind our backs, I just knew it,” Niall yells back to them as Zayn moves him out of the room and back down to the basement._ _

__Harry sits back on his knees and stares up at Louis, “Well we’re going to finish so they’ll just have to wait for the pizza,” and he sinks his lips back down onto Louis until they’re both coming all over Harry’s bathroom floor._ _

__~_ _

__Harry and Louis don’t even try to walk into the basement with guiltless expressions on their faces because the boys have caught them red handed (or dick handed, whichever you prefer) and it was time to fess up._ _

__“Well look who finally decided to join us boys?” Niall says narrowing his eyes. “And without the bloody pizza I see.”_ _

__“How long?” Zayn asks with his arms crossed sitting next to Liam._ _

__“A few months,” they both confess at the same time. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and rubs his thumb across it for support. He knows this is the last thing Louis wanted._ _

__“Well, I wish you hadn’t waited so long to tell us, but I think it’s great,” Liam says, “You guys having been pining for long enough.”_ _

__Louis gives Liam a weak smile and turns to look at Zayn who won’t look him in the eyes._ _

__“Me too, I’m really glad Harry can finally stop begging for my dick,” Niall gives a cheeky grin._ _

__They all laugh, except Zayn. Then the doorbell rings and Niall and Liam race to it shouting “PIZZA” the entire way up the stairs._ _

__Louis shuffles to sit beside Zayn with his head hung down._ _

__“We tell each other everything and you conveniently forgot to tell me you’re in love with Harry.”_ _

__“We haven’t -,” Louis starts to say because they haven’t officially said I love you, even though he shouted it that night at the club to both Harry and Jess._ _

__“We both know it’s true. I know why you didn’t want to tell me though; you knew I’d tell you how dangerous this could be. I’ve seen what these rich people do to the guys who try to date up in their class, Lou. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”_ _

__“I won’t get hurt. I’ve got something none of those others guys had, yeah” Louis says grabbing Zayn’s shoulder._ _

__“What?” Zayn asks lifting his head._ _

__“I’ve got you, my best mates, and I’ve got that curly haired bloke over their who watches me with stalker eyes wherever I go, so I don’t think my life will be in any danger anytime soon,” Louis smiles over at Harry and Zayn watches as Louis’ blue eyes find Harry’s green ones. Zayn thinks maybe he’s wrong this one time and they can make it work. Or at least he hopes._ _

__“The only catch is that you all can’t tell anyone,” Louis says reaching for Harry’s hand and pulling him down beside him on the couch._ _

__All of the boys are back in the room now and they all nod in agreement. Harry knows that it will be a long time before Louis’ ready to tell anyone else, but for now Harry is content. His best mates finally know that he and Louis are together and that’s enough._ _

__As Harry looks around the room and smiles at all he has, he decides he wouldn’t want his life any other way._ _

__…_ _

__The next morning when Harry begins to wake up the first thing he notices is Louis wrapped around his torso like a sea urchin. He smiles into Louis hair and kisses his forehead through his fringe._ _

__The second thing he notices is his dad standing at the door, watching everything._ _


	9. Par

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I suck I know. College takes up so much times it's ridiculous. This chapter is over 5k so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you guys like it muahhhh <3

The first thing Louis notices when he wakes up is that Harry is missing. Louis yawns, stretches, and then hears voices. He thinks it might be Harry and one of the other boys until he looks around and notices that they are all still asleep. Harry is the only one unaccounted for. He leans towards to the door to listen a little closer and begins to realize that the voice talking to Harry is Harry’s dad. Great.

Louis hopes to anything and everything that Harry’s dad did not walk in and see them cuddled on the couch together. That would spell disaster in Louis’ mind. Louis begins to panic at that thought. He tries to listen to hear what they’re saying but the doors are too thick to hear anything other than muffled voices. It doesn’t sound like yelling or anything too terrible so Louis hopes for the best.

A few minutes of listening and Harry comes back into the room. He’s actually smiling.

 _Well, this is different,_ Louis thinks.

Harry shuts the door behind him and looks over at Louis.

“Hey beautiful,” Harry says. Louis tries not to glare at Harry because Harry knows he hates nicknames that sound girly, but Harry looks happy and who is Louis to ruin that this early in the morning.

“Hey,” Louis responds hesitantly, still unsure of what the exchange between Harry and his father meant.

“So, my dad saw us this morning,” Harry says in a rush.

“And?”  Louis responds, eyes going wide with a bit of fear.

“And he’s actually okay with it,” Harry shrugs sitting behind Louis and snuggling him to his chest.

“WHAT?” Louis responds, turning his head to look back at Harry. Harry gives him a quick kiss on the lips and replies, “Yep. I thought he was going to freak out, but he’s actually all right with it. I can’t believe it either. You’ll actually never guess what he asked me.”

“Right now, I feel like I couldn’t guess anything involving your dad, he’s sure shocked the hell out of me.”

“He wants me, you, and the boys to come to his country club with him next Sunday for a brunch/ golf outing thing.” 

“He does?” Louis scrunches his nose at the thought.

“Don’t’ scrunch your nose at me Lewis. It’ll be fun!”

“For you maybe, I suck at golf. Football I can handle. Golf, not so much.”

  
“You’ll be fine. I’ll teach you,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

Louis shivers at that, “only you could make golf sound kinky.” 

“I do what I can,” Harry says tightening his arms around Louis’ waist. “So, you in?”

Louis sighs, “I don’t know Harry, are you sure your dad is really supporting us now?”

“I promise,” Harry says. “He seems really excited to show us off at the country club. He’s ready to be a good dad now. Please Louis, you won’t regret it. It’s going to be fun and all are friends will go if we ask and the food is fantastic.”

Louis chews on his bottom lip and contemplates the whole situation. He’s not sure if Harry’s dad has really changed, but Harry seems to excited about the whole thing, he should probably give it a chance, if not for anyone but Harry. He thinks on it for a few more seconds and nods his head with an, “Alright, but just this once. I’m too cool for country clubs Harold.”

Harry barks out a laugh and pulls Louis closer so he can twist his head back to give him a peck on the lips.  

Louis can feel Harry radiating with sunshine from behind him and he’s glad he said yes. Anything to make that boy smile is a good idea in Louis’ book.

~            

It’s Wednesday afternoon and Harry has Louis trapped under his body sucking giant love bites onto his neck. Louis feels like a wreck. His hair is pushed back and beads of sweat are forming at his brow line, and he’s achingly hard in his jeans. Harry is not helping the situation any, if not making it worse.

Louis moans again and he can feel Harry’s dimples popping out from where he’s permanently attached himself to Louis collarbones, he’s been practically attacking Louis at school all day long.

Ever since Harry’s parents found out last weekend that they were dating and they seemed to be okay with it, Harry’s been taking full advantage of the fact that they can kiss and touch; basically do whatever’s morally respectable, in public now. They finally don’t have to worry about someone telling Louis’ family and getting Louis in trouble.

Louis isn’t exaggerating when he says that Harry literally has not left him alone all day. At lunch he was practically sitting in Louis lap, until the boys had to physically move him to the other side of the table so Louis could eat lunch. In their one class together Harry had gotten a detention because he wouldn’t let go of Louis’ hand long enough for Louis to do his pop quiz.

You would think that for most couples not having the angsty secret relationship would take the real drive out of the relationship. That is the exact opposite of what has happened to Harry all day.

Louis tries to buck his hips up for any kind of friction and Harry pushes his hips down and licks his neck. Every. Single. Time. Louis is tired of the teasing so he grabs a chunk full of Harry’s curls and pulls hard enough that it’s not the fun hair pulling that normally turns Harry on, but the kind that makes Harry sit back on Louis lap and rub his scalp with a scrunched up pout.

“That sure got your attention,” Louis says with a smirk.

“That bloody hurt, Lou. What’s wrong with you?”

“You’ve. Been. Teasing. Me. All. Day. Long.”

“Sorry,” Harry shrugs.

“Oh sod off,” Louis says as he tries (and fails) to roll out from under his boyfriend.

“Oh no, you are not going anywhere. You’re right, I’ve been panting after you all day and I plan to do something about it.” Harry says, giving Louis a come hither glint.

“Oh no we are not. Your parents will be home in like five minutes. I was hoping for a quick orgasm this afternoon, but since you decided to tease me I’ve decided we both shall suffer.” Louis huffs.

Harry crosses his arms and pouts again. _He’s honestly five_ , Louis thinks with an eye-roll. “Get-off.”

Harry lifts his leg off Louis and stands up on the side of the bed.

Louis tries to find his shirt somewhere on Harry’s floor, but can’t seem to locate it.

“It’s in the front hallway,” Harry says nodding towards Louis’ torso, “your shirt.”

“Will you go get it for me, please?” Louis asks walking towards Harry with a sweet expression.

“You’re soooo lucky I love you.” Harry says rolling his eyes and heading towards the door. He gives Louis a quick peck and walks towards the stairs.

Louis grabs his wrist and swings him towards him.

“I’m off this Friday and I know your parents will be out of town. I’ll come over and you can finally let off all that steam, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes go dark and he bits his lip before pulling Louis in for a more heated kiss.

Louis pushes away after a minute and warns Harry he should probably get his shirt before his parents come home and ask questions that neither want to answer. Even if his parents are cool with them dating, they’re probably not so cool with teenagers having sex in their house, or almost sex.

Harry nods and walks out his bedroom door towards the stairs, while Louis admires Harry’s tight little bum from his doorway down every step.

~

Friday night comes sooner than Louis thought it would and he’s nervous.

They’ve down a lot of things together, but they haven’t gone all the way. Louis knows they’ve both had sex with other people, but this means more to Louis because he’s never been in love with said people.

He hopes it doesn’t show, because he knows Harry would say that they didn’t have to do it if Louis wasn’t ready and fuck yes, Louis’ been ready since Harry walked into the club that night asking for a lap dance, but it’s still a bit nerve wracking.

They’ve been over each other all through lunch and the boys can tell something is a rye, even if they are usually like this anyways.

“What’s wrong with you too?” Liam asks before taking a bite of his apple.

Harry looks at Louis and shrugs, “Nothing, just happy to see each other I guess.”

Louis blushes a bit, because he can see the smile trying to arise from Harry’s lips.

“What are you two fuckers getting yourselves into now?” Niall asks throwing a fry at Harry’s face.

Both boys just laugh in mock innocence and Zayn rolls his eyes, “They’re definitely having sex tonight.”

Louis and Harry drop their mouths in horror, Niall laughs, and Liam chokes on his apple.

“How’d you know?” Harry whines.

“He didn’t for sure, until you just proved it dumbass.” Louis says lightly punching Harry in the arm. Zayn laughs and gives Niall a high-five. “He does that to people all the time, it’s the way he gets them to tell him their secrets. He never actually knows, he just takes a bluff.”

“That is genius,” Liam says patting Zayn on the pack.

 Zayn nods with a smirk, “I know.”

The boys roll their eyes at that and Louis throws a whole breadstick at Zayn’s face. They all break out into a fit of laugher again, even Zayn.

~

That afternoon they go straight to Harry’s house after school. Harry goes to the kitchen to get himself and Louis some water, while Louis goes on upstairs.

Louis’ nerves are finally gone and he just wants Harry to jump his bones already.

When Harry finally comes upstairs Louis has found Harry’s condom and lube drawer and has them conveniently sitting on the nightstand open and ready to go.

Harry covers his mouth to try to stop a laugh from escaping and Louis scowls at him.

“I’m ready to get this show on the road Styles.”

  
“I can see that,” Harry says setting the waters on the table beside the condoms and lube.

Louis stands up and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before winding his hands around his neck and attaching them more firmly. Louis still finds it amazing that he gets to kiss Harry. The boy he thought he could never have is finally his.  He melts into Harry’s arms and licks his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry deepens the kiss and brings his hands just under the hem of Louis’ shirt to feel the smooth skin at his waist.

Louis twists his fingers through Harry’s curls, feeling the locks of hair slip through his fingers before he has them locked lighting scratching Harry’s scalp. Harry always loves this and it makes him slip his hands down Louis’ thighs to pull his legs around his waist.

Harry moves his hands down again, this time pressing his hands into Louis’ jeans pockets and squeezing his bum. Louis forwards that motion by rocking his hips into Harry’s, which if Louis is guessing is probably the reaction Harry was going for. Louis licks even deeper into Harry’s mouth scoping out every ridge with a swipe of his tongue.

Harry groans and walks them to the bed. Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry’s curls and Harry moves back so he can strip his shirt off, then he’s moving onto Louis and sliding his shirt over his shoulders.

Louis sits back and admires Harry’s many tattoos. He reaches out and gently rubs a hand over the two birds that live just under Harry’s collarbones. He likes to think that one is him and the other is Harry, but he’d never admit to that. Harry only lets him admire for a split second before he is crowding into his space and bringing his chin up to kiss him.

Louis breaths into Harry’s mouth and slips his arms around his waist to pull Harry down on top of him. Harry moves his lips from Louis’ mouth and kisses down his jaw and neck. Louis finally takes those seconds to catch his breath, then he looks down at Harry who has moved down his neck, kissing his collarbones his shoulders and then moves down to take Louis’ right nipple into his mouth. Louis lets out a moan and moves his fingers to Harry’s hair. Harry swirls his tongue around the bud, while he rubs circles on his other one. Harry gives it a little nip, before he moves to the second nipple giving it the same attention.

Louis massages Harry’s scalp the entire time, earning more licks from Harry each time he tugs at just the right curl.

Harry finishes at Louis’ chest and moves down to unzip Louis’ jeans kissing every inch of skin on the way.

Louis looks down at him, cheeks flushed red and his hair sticking out in all directions and he knows no two people have ever been more in love then he is with this boy. It cannot be possible.

Harry looks up, like he can hear Louis’ thoughts and sweetly smiles before tugging Louis’ zipper down and sliding his jeans (and briefs) down his legs leaving Louis completely naked.

Harry throws his clothes to the side and sits back to admire Louis’ body, which would make Louis feel self-conscious but with the way Harry’s eyes have clouded into a dark lust, he knows he is looking with Louis with nothing but admiration in his eyes, and probably a little something else too.

“Are you gonna stare at it all day, or are you going to do something?” Louis says with a bit of sass to his voice, they have both been waiting long enough and Harry can stare at his dick later all he wants. Once Louis’ been properly fucked and isn’t salivating at the mouth to have Harry’s cock in him.

“Yeah yeah, sorry,” Harry says shaking himself out of his thoughts and taking his own jeans and little black briefs off and crawling up to Louis.

Louis’ eyes gaze down at Harry’s dick which is now resting on Louis’ thigh and Louis’ seen it quite a few times now, but he never gets used to it. It’s just that Harry has a damn pretty dick. He’s seen a few in his lifetime, but Harry’s is just the prettiest, perfect size and shape, even the texture is great. He starts to think about the other bits of Harry’s cock when Harry brings him out of his daydream by sucking the tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth.

And that gets Louis’ attention.

Louis looks down to see Harry’s head bobbing up and down on his dick. Louis lets out a little whimper, because any other night he’d be very content to let Harry suck his brains out through his prick, but tonight he doesn’t want to come until Harry’s arse deep, so he grabs Harry's shoulder and pushes him back.

Harry gives him a look, “What?”

“I don’t want to come yet, get in me first,” Louis says a bit out of breath. Harry nods and grabs the condom and lube off the table. He slips the condom on, before he pours the lube on his fingers. He immediately slips a finger into Louis’ ass earning a chocked noise out of Louis’ mouth. Harry looks up to see Louis’ eyes have fallen closed and he looks like he’s blissed the max.

Harry shakes his head and continues adding a third and fourth finger. Every time one of Harry’s rings hits Louis’ rim, Louis whole body tenses and Harry knows he’s trying to force himself not to come. He’s mentioned many times that Harry’s rings give him a whole other level of turned on, and he looks like he’s really feeling it now. Harry smirks and twists three fingers in deeper, eliciting a whine from Louis.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Louis shouts down at Harry. Harry laughs and sits up to kiss Louis on the lips.

“I love you,” Harry whispers into his ear. Louis sighs and grips Harry’s arms, while Harry slowly slides inside Louis’.

Harry starts off slow, just barely thrusting in and out. He tries to keep control of himself, but Louis can tell that Harry is feeling how tight he is despite being fingered ass deep and is on edge trying to keep himself from rapidly fucking into Louis as much as his heart desires. So, Louis thrusts up a bit and tries to meet him halfway to let him know that he can let go. Harry looks down at Louis’ face and realizes what Louis wants and puts his face into Louis’ shoulder before he pulls out almost all the way and then fucks into Louis with every force in his body. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and right as he crosses his ankles above Harry’s bum, Harry hits his prostate full on making Louis scream out Harry’s name, earning more long hard thrusts from Harry.

Harry speeds up more, hitting Louis’ prostate again and again and again before Louis can process his own name, he feels sparks shooting through his stomach and beads of sweet have formed along his hairline and he can feel himself on the edge.

Harry kisses Louis once more before thrusting into Louis so hard that Louis comes on the spot with a scream of Harry’s name again. Louis lays sated and relaxed as Harry thrusts into Louis’ get quicker until he comes with a few shouts of Louis’ name.  

Harry collapses on Louis’ body and Louis kisses his forehead, “Love you too, by the way.”

Harry looks at Louis and his eyes are deep green with only a hint of lust left in them when he says, “I was just thinking how there have never been two people more in love than us, don’t ya think.”

Louis nods with a sleepy smile and snuggles into Harry’s side.

Louis’ entire life has been about everyone else and Harry constantly makes Louis feel like the only person in the world who matters. Louis falls asleep feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

…

The next morning Harry and Louis wake up wrapped around each other. Louis opens his eyes and spends his first few moments of the morning staring at Harry’s chest breathing evenly in and out. Louis spans his fingers down his arm as he traces the curves and lines of Harry’s butterfly, even though he can hear Harry’s voice pop into his mind saying, “it’s a mothhh Louis” because Harry always corrects him when he calls it a butterfly. A smile forms on Louis’ lips at that and he breathes a sigh of contentment. He hopes that up in the universe of fate or God or whoever decides who gets happily ever after’s, will gives him his, if only just this once.

~

Louis straightens his Ralph Lauren polo shirt that Harry had bought for him one more time before he goes to answer the doorbell Sunday morning. Louis had tried to give the shirt back to Harry about ten times yesterday, but Harry insisted that he keep it. Louis finally rolled his eyes and put it away in his bag. Now, this morning he’d ironed it as much as possible without burning it.

Louis finally opens the door and when it swings open he’s suddenly left breathless.

Harry is swearing white dress pants, with special golf shoes, and a black polo. Louis takes a deep breath and realizes that to top it all off he’s got a white Titleist hat pushed down to tame his chocolate curls and Louis feels like he could go weak in the knees if he were the leading lady in a romantic comedy.

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him into a hug. Louis squeezes back and breaths in the scent that specifically Harry, blue de chanel with a hint of banana on his breath.

Harry pulls back and intertwines his fingers with Louis’.

“I wish I looked half as good as you do in golf attire,” Louis says frowning.

“Louis, you look amazing. Half of me wishes we could skip this golf thing and I could take you upstairs and have my wicked way with you.” Harry says bringing Louis out of the house and walking him towards the car that is waiting with all the boys in it and Harry’s dad.

Louis smirks and leans close to whisper in Harrys’ ear, before they get into the car, “Thought you already did that on Friday.”

Harry winks and opens the door and lets Louis slide in next to Zayn.

“Glad you all could join us today,” Harry’s dad says from where he’s sitting next to Harry.

“Thank you for inviting us sir,” Louis says leaning over Harry to shake his hand.

“Look forward to seeing your skills on the course Mr. Tomlinson.”

All the boys snort and Louis shoots them all a glare, before smiling politely back at Mr. Styles.

“Nice froc,” Zayn says patting Louis’ leg. Louis gives Zayn a look and doesn’t respond. He knows that if he does it’ll be a not so very nice word and he’s trying to impress Harry’s dad today, not show him his extreme potty mouth skills.

Zayn snorts when Louis doesn’t respond, but leaves it. Louis looks around at his friends and he’s glad they all could come today, even Jess has joined them, sitting up next to Niall with a full golf attire that he knows she gave him hell for until he bought it. He mentally makes a list of all the things he needs to thank her for in his life, the first being his new found love of his life sitting beside him.

At that moment, Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder and smiles brighter than Louis’ seem him do in a while, especially in the presence of his father.

Louis’ is happy that Harry is happy and he wouldn’t have this day any other way.

..

They’ve been at the golf range for a couple hours and Louis knew he sucked, but he didn’t know how bad until today.

Harry has done everything in his power to help him with his swing, but nothing has helped.

Louis just sucks, that’s all there is to it. Louis wants to give up, because the rest of his friends seem to be enjoying themselves, while he’s stuck sweating his arse off, trying to get a stupid ball in a hole. He groans and looks around at his friends.

Niall and Jess have spent more time making out on the green, than actually golfing, along with Jess demanding to drive the golf cart all day. Liam is teaching Zayn, who’s finally getting the hang of it, while Louis is left helpless with the worst golf skills known to man.

“This is pointless Harry I’m never going to get this,” Louis says, with a stomp of his foot.

“You’re almost there, I promise,” Harry says hanging the putter to Louis one more time.

Louis quietly groans and takes the putter from Harry’s hand. Louis bends at the knees a bit about to try again, when he hears people walking up.

“This the boyfriend?” Louis hears a man ask. He looks back and see’s Harry’s dad walking up with a few guys that look a bit older than Harry’s dad. Louis grips his putter tighter and tries to hold himself together.

Louis’ not sure what he did in another life to deserve this, but the men walking towards him are both regulars at the club and in that moment he wishes the ground would swallow him whole.  

He doesn’t have time to warn Harry and he hopes that these men don’t recognize him or at least have enough decency to not call him out. Louis looks around for his friends, but they’re all too absorbed in their own doings to notice anything different with these men.

“Harry, Louis,” Harry’s dad starts. “Having fun?”

“We’re trying,” Harry says with a laugh. Harry reaches out to shake the men’s hands of his dads friends that he’s known for years, which makes Louis feel much worse. So, when Louis goes to shake their hands one of them stares at him for a minute before a slow smile spreads across his face. Louis wants to run.  

“Well looky here, Chad. This is one of those boy strippers from the other club,” the first man says.

Louis wrenches his hand away and he can feel Harry tense.

Harry’s father laughs and looks right at Louis. Louis looks at him questionable before realizing exactly what was going on.

“Dad, what is going on?” Harry asks stepping in front of Louis, not exactly clueing in like Louis has to the whole scam.

“Nothing, just introducing my friends to your friends,” Harry’s dad shrugs in innocence.

“So, Louis, was it? How much for a round on the course?” Chad asks. Harry steps forward to punch Chad right in the face, but his dad grabs him and pulls him back.

“Dad, get them away from Louis or I will,” Harry yells.

Harry’s dad laughs, “Harry, I’m not removing my friends from our country club. If Louis feels uncomfortable he can leave.”

Louis feels about five inches tall and shrinks back.

“It’s okay Harry, I can get my mom to pick me up,” Louis says walking to the golf cart to grab his bags, but Harry grabs his wrist.

“I’m going with you,” Harry says. “My dad’s an ass. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Harry, don’t. I knew this was a bad idea and you made me come anyway. I’m going home, alone. I don’t want to see you for a few days.”

“What the fuck Louis, I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t know my dad set this whole thing up.”

“Harry, don’t waste your breath on that faggot. Today was meant to show you that you two will never belong together. Not in this world or the next.” Harry’s dad says grabbing at Harry’s arm, but Harry resists.

Harry hesitates and looks from Louis to his dad. That’s all Louis’ needs to know. He doesn’t belong in Harry’s world, he never has and he never will; Louis’ fairy-tale coming to an end in one afternoon.

~

Louis is scooping ice cream out of a tube in Zayn’s room two weeks later, when his phone rings. Harry’s tried everything possible to get in contact with him, but Louis has spent years running from people, he’s an expert at this point. He could avoid him for the next five years if need be.

He’s currently curled up beside Zayn watching the latest marathon of Project Runway and Zayn pushes Louis’ ringing phone into his hand.

“Zayn, just throw my phone out the window please.”

“Louis just talk to him, just once, so he’ll leave us alone.”

Louis huffs and rolls away from Zayn to put his ice cream on the floor. He has to give props to Zayn, he has hardly left his house other than for work or school. Zayn has been a real hero in this whole scenario. 

Louis gets off the bed and grabs his phone, only to turn it off and get dressed.

He has to be at work in 20 minutes and if he misses one more day, he’s not going to be able to help with his mom’s rent this month so he high tails it into work.

…

Louis is walking back to his house after work, when he sees a tall figure sitting on his door step.

Damn it.

He thought he’d thrown him off the path, he rearranged his entire work schedule so Harry would never know where he’d be, but here he is none the less. 

Harry looks worse than Louis’ ever seen. He’s got bags under his eyes, he’s grown thin even in the span of two weeks, and his hair is pulled under a beanie with only a few curls sticking out. For a moment, Louis wishes he could sit down beside him and have Harry pull him into his chest for a cuddle; but, only for a moment and then he’s back to realizing that this is the real world and no one gets a fairy-tale ending.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks with crossed arms.  
Harry only responds with, “I missed you.”

Louis sighs and walks past Harry to unlock his front door.

“Harry, I can’t do this right now. I’m exhausted from work and I’m not ready.”

  
“When will you be ready?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know Harry, but probably not soon, because my boyfriend just stood by and watched while three grown men harassed me and treated me like a piece of scum on their thousand dollars loafers.” Louis says back in a voice that he’s trying to control, so he doesn’t yell and wake his family up.

“Louis you don’t know the whole story,” Harry pleads.

“I know everything I need too, good bye Harry.” Harry tries to grab at Louis’ wrist, but Louis yanks it away. Harry can’t pull him back to him, because that’s always been their problem since the beginning. Louis pushes and Harry pulls and that tends to break them both.

Louis shuts the door and goes straight for the shower. He can cry in the shower without anyone hearing him. As soon as he turns the knob the tears start slipping down his cheeks.

Some day’s he can’t believe he lost the best thing that’s ever happened to him. And other’s he knows it would have happened eventually, better sooner rather than later he supposes.

He washes his hair and then his body. But, Louis knows no matter how much he washes and rinses and repeats, no matter how hard he scrubs, he won’t be able to wash his feelings for Harry down the drain with the glitter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	10. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending makes sense, but if it doesn't, comment and I'll try to explain. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, I hope you guys like it :)

Harry slumps back down on Louis’ front steps. He can’t believe he's let Louis walk away from him. Again. He just didn’t know what to do. Louis didn’t want to have anything to do with him. How are you supposed to work at fixing something that you don’t have any access too?

Harry sighs and gets up to walk to the black car parked down the road. He didn’t want to spook Louis into avoiding him again, if he saw Harry's car (even though he'd still walked away).

Harry has never been more miserable in his life. And Louis looked about as good as he felt. Harry hated that he couldn’t be in Louis’ life anymore. It’d only been a few weeks and Harry already felt like his veins were shriveling up and his tear stained eyes were shrunken in. He hasn’t eaten anything, but what Niall force feeds him when he comes over. 

His parents, oh don’t even get him started on his parents. His dad has been acting like nothing ever happened and his mom just sends him pity glares from across the room. He hasn’t spoken to either since the incident and he feels justifiable in his actions. They made him lose the love of his life and they aren’t going to get away with it. As soon as he can get his Louis back, he’s going to make them suffer just like he has these past few weeks. They’re going to know how it feels to have your heart that was beating in perfect rhythm with nothing but cushy love and affection surrounding it, ripped from the seams, leaving every threadbare behind, with only the memories to keep his hollow body functioning. His body can hardly move on its own anymore, he has to mentally prepare himself to do anything. He doesn’t think his body could handle anymore crying; when his mind finally makes that realization his body is falling face first onto his bed, asleep instantly with thoughts of his blue eyed boy still at the front of his mind.

…

The days that follow at school are even more miserable. Louis still won't talk to him and he's tried everything. 

Well, almost everything. 

When school is over Harry tries to find Louis, he has one idea left. 

He spots him at his locker after everyone has cleared the halls pulling the last book out before shutting it. Harry slides up behind him and slips a hand around his waist. 

He doesn't say anything and Louis doesn't either, he visibly stiffens but doesn't make any attempts to move. 

Harry moves the other arm up to cup Louis' chin and tilt his head back towards him for a kiss. 

Louis melts into him, not putting up a fight. Harry knew that if Louis couldn't see Harry he would talk himself into kissing him. He knows Louis well enough to know how his brain works and how that would be the only way Louis'd give in and kiss Harry like he's wanted too for the past few weeks. 

Harry deepens the kiss and spins Louis around to his chest, sliding his arms around his waist. Louis kisses him firecly like a fire that's been burning in his mouth and Harry's tongue is the only way to put it out. 

Harry gives everything and more that Louis wants to take. 

Just as Harry's getting a glimmer of hope that maybe this will get Louis back, Louis tenses and pushes Harry away from him. 

"Damn it," Louis spouts, clenching his fists to his textbook. Harry moves to put an arm on Louis', but he backs away. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I miss you so much and I want you back, please." 

Louis' anger flashes off his face for a split second, enough for Harry to see him falter and then he's back to the stone cold expression he's kept in place since that day at the golf range. 

Harry's smile fades and Louis doesn't give him a second glance as he turns to leave the school and away from Harry for what seemed like the hundreth time that week. 

~

That night Harry dreams that he lives in a world where he and Louis always find the way back to one another. 

...

The next morning Harry doesn’t wake up to his alarm, but rough kisses across his neck.

He immediately sits up, “WHAT THE HELL?”

There isn’t an answer, but as his eyes adjust to the morning light he sees a familiar head moving down his naked chest, skimming the sheets back to kiss in its wake.

The figure on top of him is Louis and Harry thinks he’s finally lost it. He’s really lost his mind this time.

“Hey,” Louis says, nonchalantly, as he kisses the top of Harry’s dick before taking it in his mouth.

“What the fuck, Louis?” Harry asks pushing Louis’ shoulders back. Louis sits back giving Harry a shoulder shrug. “Don’t shrug at me, what’s going on? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but didn’t you just say last night that you wanted more time?”

“I changed my mind,” Louis says with another shrug, “well part of the way.”  
“What do you mean part of the way?”  Harry asks sitting up a little straighter, not bothering to pull the sheet to cover his now half-hard cock.

“Err, well I’m not ready to have you back in my life as my boyfriend, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready for that,” Louis begins.

And Harry’s heart sinks because if Louis doesn’t want him back, why did he wake him up with a sexual attack.

“I’m a little confused,” Harry states rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Louis takes a deep breath and says, “I don’t want a commitment from you. I want sex.” Harry’s eyes go wide, because he still doesn’t understand.

Louis continues, “I don’t want to date you and be all boyfriendly, because I don’t trust you. But, as much as I’ve tried to get you out of my head, and by head I mean the head of my dick, these past few weeks. I, well, can’t.” Louis flushes a little at that last sentence.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Harry questions, still unsure of where this conversation is headed.

“I can’t get it up Harold!”

Harry tries to hold back laughter, because he knows that now is not the appropriate time for a case of the giggles. With a smug smile he asks, “So what you’re saying it, you can’t get hard without me?”

Louis groans and replies with a sheepish, “yes. That little stunt you pulled in the hallway yesterday was the only thing that has even remotely got me half-hard in weeks.”

Harry shakes his head and leans forward to kiss Louis, but Louis backs away.

“Oh no, no kissing, just sex, we aren’t doing anything intimate. You want me back, you can have me, but the only thing you're getting is your dick in me and that is all.” Louis explains with a final cross of his arms.

“What, no kissing? That’s the best part!” Harry whines.

“Look, we aren’t getting back together, at least not for a long time. So, take it or leave it; sex, with no commitment? Or no me at all?”

Harry can’t believe this is what everything has come down too. He’s about to agree to a friend’s (he’s not even sure if Louis considers him a friend- with-benefits situation or he’ll lose Louis forever. That is quite possibly the worst ultimatum he’s ever received and he can’t control his lips when a soft “I choose you Louis, I'll always choose you,” slips through them, he feels the cracks that have developed in his heart these last few weeks finally break.

…

The first time they try the friends-with-benefits situation they’ve got going, its only two days later and Louis just shows up at Harry’s window. Harry graciously opens it and Louis jumps in stripping off his clothes as he goes.

“Woah there,” Harry says with a laugh, to try and knock the mood down a notch.

Louis just strips Harry of his clothes and knocks him onto the bed. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look Harry in the eyes, just climbs on top of him and starts moving his tongue down Harry’s body to his dick. He moves his hands in place to hold Harry's cock in place and flicks the top before he licks his tongue across the slit. Harry moans out, despite his minds protest to stop Louis and make him talk.

Louis does this thing with his tongue though and Harry loses all brain function and continues to let Louis do as he pleases.

When Louis has Harry completely hard and leaking pre-cum, he sheds the rest of his clothes and Harrys, before grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer and pushing it in Harry’s direction. 

Harry gets the message and flips Louis onto his back. Louis stares up at him, “Get moving. I’ve been half-hard since last week and not being able to get off has been really fucking annoying. I need to come, let's go.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, because if he doesn’t the tears stinging in the corners will fall down and he will not let Louis see him emotional. He won’t let Louis know how much he still feels for him or he might run away from him again and Harry cannot handle that. He physically and mentally can’t.

Harry surges forward and thrusts his fingers into Louis, Louis rocking back on them in the first movement.

After only a few prods, Harry pulls his fingers out, rubs his dick up with lube and thrusts into Louis hard and fast. Harry has a sense that this is what Louis wants; an emotionless, hard and fast, fuck. So, he does it. He doesn’t start slow and work up to a fast pace. He pushes his dick in and out at as rapid as a pace as his body will allow.

He grabs Louis’ dick and tugs. He twists his fingers around the bottom and then reaches down to kiss the tip, and that has Louis spurting white into Harry’s mouth. That’s all it takes for Harry to come inside Louis, Louis’ rim squeezing around the base of his dick.

Harry pulls out and lays on his back, left with zero energy.

He’s about to ask Louis if he wants to stay, but then Louis is getting up off the bed pulling his clothes back on and leaving out the way he came.

Harry gets his answer, before the words can leave his mouth.

...

Harry feels like a sex-starved maniac. Louis is attacking his bones at every moment of every day that they’re alone. Louis refuses to sit with Harry at lunch or even acknowledge him at any other parts of the day, but when it’s just the two of them he’s got his lips on Harry’s neck (which Harry classifies as kissing but if Louis doesn’t he’ll deal just fine) and a hand down Harry’s pants gripping his cock.

Harry. Cannot. Take. Anymore.

It’s Friday and Louis’ just gotten off work and he’s come straight to Harry’s house. Harry tried to stop him as soon as he climbed in Harry’s window, but he’d taken his shirt off and climbed on top of him before he even had a chance to say hello.

Harry pulls Louis up and tries to pick his words carefully, because the last thing he wants is to piss Louis off and have him walk away from him forever, “Okay, okay, could you let up for just a minute. I need to catch my breath.”

Harry runs his hands through his hair and Louis sits back on his lap that he’s currently straddling. Louis doesn’t say anything, just sits back and waits.

“Are you going to say anything?” Harry asks, trying to sound calm and not freaked out by the fact that the only words Louis’ spoken to him in weeks are “more, harder, faster, or quit being gentle you fucker we aren’t making love here.”

Louis shrugs his shoulders again and Harry’s decided that if Louis shrugs his shoulders one more time he’s going to hold him down and fuck his mouth until Louis can’t move anything else ever again.

On second thought _, he might do that anyway_ , but that’s not the point. Harry shakes himself out of the porno running through his mind.

Louis finally talks, bringing him out of his thoughts, “I don’t have anything to say just doing the same old, same old; schoolboy by day, stripper by night, lover by morning.”

Harry groans and throws his head back on the back. It’s been like pulling teeth with Louis for the past week. He can’t do it anymore.

“DAMN IT LOUIS TALK TO ME. Not this bullshit, that you keep shouting at me,” Harry yells, but then realizes his mistake and hopes his parents are too far away on the other side of the house to hear that.

Louis’ eyes go dark and unstraddles Harry’s lap and walks over to his dresser.

“What do you want me to say, Harry?” Louis asks shaking his head. “Do you want me to scream at you, hit you, and tell you that I never want to see you face again?” Louis throws his arms up in the hair in a frustrated gesture, “I can’t do that Harry, I can’t yell at you anymore.”

“Because you need me for sex?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs in a manic way and looks back at him. “Is that really what you think all of this really is?”

Harry shakes his head, because yes, he thought that’s all this was for Louis. A relapse for release.

Louis doesn’t answer back, just looks into Harry’s mirror and he sees a picture of him and Harry slipped into the left corner.  Harry remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was their third date. They had just come back from a movie and there was a temporary free photo-booth outside. Harry insisted they take cheesy romantic pictures, like they do in the movies; Louis had laughed at him and called him a loser, but posed for the pictures all the same.

Louis takes the picture out of the mirror and holds it. Harry leans forward a bit, holding his breath because he’s scared he’s angered the beast lying doormat in Louis’ body and that he’ll rip the most precious possession Harry has in his room into a million pieces.

Louis doesn’t do that though; he gently puts it back and turns to look at Harry.

Harry hadn’t looked at Louis’ face the entire time through the mirror. He wanted to wait and see the real emotion, whether it is anger or sadness, instead of a reflection.

Harry sees one tear roll down Louis’ cheek before he wipes it away.

“Our love was supposed to be made for the movies. You were supposed to be the one that saves me, rescues me from the castle, makes all my problems disappear and all that shit; not be the one who breaks me and gives me more heartache.”

Harry doesn’t know what to do. He’s never felt more emotion in one moment in his whole life. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to talk, or laugh, or scream, or cry. He just doesn’t know.

Louis walks over to Harry and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. Harry still doesn’t make a move.  

Louis leans over and kisses gently Harry on the lips. The parting breath between them being one of mistake, past love, and hopefully forgiveness, if Harry’s prayers are answered.

Louis whispers into his ear, “So, it’s a good thing, I know that those kind fairy tale endings don't belong in real life.”

Harry’s spark comes back to his green eyes the moment those words leave Louis’ mouth.

“What does that mean for us?” Harry asks hesitantly.

Louis brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth.

“It means that love doesn’t belong in a fairy-tale. It doesn’t belong on a movie screen. No love was made for movies screens. Love is fucking hard, there’s give and take, the fairy-tale ending in real life doesn’t mean there aren’t any problems, it means dealing with them and still wanting that person in the end, despite it all. And I may hate you a little right now Harry Styles, but at least now I know that happily ever afters don't exist, but you do and that's all I really need.”

Harry leans in and kisses Louis with everything he’s got. Louis softly kisses back and they fall asleep cuddled together, drifting into dreams of the other.

…

Harry knows that Louis doesn’t want a love like a movie anymore, but he still thinks Louis deserves one. If Louis is back in his life, he’s going to spend every minute showing him how much he appreciates it.

Harry has spent days going over every detail with Jess. He’s even made Niall help them and they’ve all put their heads together so that _nothing_ can go wrong. He has to get Louis back. He has him back, technically, but he still isn’t himself. He still doubts everything he knows, because of his stupid father. Harry knows Louis won’t truly believe Harry is completely, irrevocably, 100% in the game with him, if he doesn’t show him. He needs his sweet precious baby boy Louis back; and he needs him back now.

Jess has done everything in her power and Niall has done everything in his, the only point that might not work is getting Zayn on board with the plan. He is Harry’s kryptonite at the moment. He needs Zayn to go in with the plan or nothing will work has he wants.

Niall says that he knows once they’ve explained it all to Zayn he’ll help because he only wants the best for Louis, but Harry’s not so sure. Not because he doesn’t think Zayn doesn’t want the best for Louis, but Harry knows that Zayn has never thought Harry was the best for Louis and honestly he doesn’t blame him. As far as Harry’s concerned no one could be the best for Louis, he just wants a fair chance to try.

Harry decides that he has to ask Zayn today or they won’t have enough time to put together his little plan without Zayn on board. They need him to support the rest of the plan and Harry plans on getting his support as he begins to climb the stairs of Zayn’s house that Tuesday afternoon.  

Harry knocks twice, before Zayn opens the door. As soon as Zayn sees Harry standing there, he shuts the door in his face. Harry groans before knocking on the door again, “Zayn, please, open the door. It’s about Louis.”

As soon as Harry mentions Louis, the door swings open.

“Is something wrong with Louis?” Zayn asks eyes frantic.

“No, no he’s fine. Don’t worry. I just need your help with something for him.”

Zayn looks questionable but motions for him to go on, “Okay, Louis is convinced that the fairy-tale love in the moves doesn’t exist. He thinks all that love is, is a bunch of hard work. I want to convince him otherwise.”

Zayn steps back and thinks for second before he says, “Go on.”

Harry continues, “He’s been handed a shit card hand by fate. My plan is to fight fate to the death for Louis to have the most perfect ending to his not-so-fairy-tale-life. And I need your help?”

Zayn twists his face into a grimace, but then smiles.

“I’ll agree, but if Louis gets hurt again, by the hands of you, I get to drive your Mustang into the Trinity.”

Harry laughs, but shakes Zayn’s hand anyway, “You have a deal.”

“So, what’s on the agenda pretty boy? How are you going to make a cynic like Lou, a believer in all things Cinderella?”

“I have a plan. “

Zayn invites Harry inside his house, while Harry starts telling Zayn exactly what needs to happen for this plan to be flawless just for Louis.

Zayn agrees and is smiling by the time Harry leaves.

Harry hopes that an indication that Louis will like this elaborate plan too.

…

Saturday night rolls around quicker than Harry thought. He has everything planned, but he still needs to get Louis to the place if everything is going to go off without a hitch.

Zayn promised Harry that Louis would get there without knowing anything by 8 pm sharp. Jess and Niall are doing the lights, while Liam does the music. Zayn is only supposed to drop Louis off and leave without him noticing.

Zayn pulls into the park and tells Louis he has to go inside the rec. center to get some art supplies.

Louis waits, but after only about ten minutes, he gets out of the car and starts wondering around the park across the street.

He sees lights and hears his favorite song being played up ahead so he follows them.

Harry can see Louis walking alone to the light up gazebo in the corner of the park.

Louis gets a curious look in his eye and before he knows what’s happening Harry is walking onto the gazebo and holding his hand out to Louis.

“What’s going on Haz?” Louis asks looking around.

“You keep saying love isn’t like the movies and that’s okay sometimes. But, I know you really wanted a fairy-tale ending and tonight I've brought you here to show you that other times love can belong on a movie screen, just like tonight babe. We are here, together under the beautiful twinkling lights and you’ve got the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen. And even though we've had tough times, we've pulled through, that's what love is all about. I know I can't do anything about all of the other stuff in your life that's been proper shit, but I can love you with everything in me."

Louis brings his thumb to Harry's lip and brushes over it. Harry inhales and Louis leans in to kiss him gently on the lips.

“You did all this for me to believe in fairy-tale love again?”

Harry nods. “It’s because you're my heart now and I love you more than anything. I want you to know that you don't have to hide behind the brick wall that you build for everyone else. It's okay to let it down and accept my love,” Harry says winding his arms around Louis’ waist and bringing their lips together once more. Louis kisses back with a fervor and pulls back to add, “But you do know this song by Kodaline is not exactly all about happily-ever- after, right?" 

“That's the great thing about music, Lou, this song can be about whatever we need it to be and tonight it’s about us finding each other again and never letting go.”

“I can deal with that, but one more thing,” Louis states.

“What's that?” Harry asks scrunching his nose and bringing Louis close again.

"No matter what happens in the rest of my life, you are and always will be the only happily ever after I'll ever need. I know that now."

Harry squeezes Louis close to his chest, while he hums his own final verse of the song into Louis' ear, "our kind of love should be made for movie screens.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty- Something Years Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I apologize for the last few chapters taking forever to get out. I was focusing on school and found a new fascination for writing oneshots, but nevertheless here is the epilogue. It's short and sweet. Thank you for reading this story, it means more to me than you guys know. I love you all. 
> 
> Stay true, stay you. Muah.

“Lou,” Harry called from the kitchen. “Rebecka is going to be here any minute and we told her we would be ready when they came in.”

Harry sighed, sitting down in the kitchen chair.

Rebecka had made him promise that he would make Louis be on time because this was a very important moment in her life and she wanted it to be perfect.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying not to think about the few gray ones he’d found earlier that morning. He was getting _old._ His daughter was bringing home her boyfriend to meet them. Yep, old. 

But, he didn’t have quite the intense amount of aversion to aging that Louis had.

Louis absolutely refused to acknowledge his age. He was not turning forty this year, he absolutely was not. Or so he’d shouted at Harry every time Harry’d tried to bring it up in conversation in relation to his birthday planning.

Harry laughed into the empty kitchen, thinking about the love of his life.  They’d been through so much of their lives together he couldn’t even remember a time when Louis wasn’t the center of his universe.

Of course now that they had three children, it shifted a little, but Louis was still there, his bright sun constantly the light to guide him.

He couldn’t believe their oldest daughter Rebecka was coming home to introduce her first boyfriend to them.

He didn’t know a thing about this boy except that he was a year older than Rebecka making him sixteen.

Harry did not want to think about the fact that he was about to meet a sixteen year old boy who is interested in his daughter, because he knows what he was thinking at sixteen and this boy better not be thinking any of the things Harry thought.

On second thought maybe Louis should be late coming downstairs because that’s less witnesses for when Harry kills the kid before he walks through his front door.

Just when Harry thinks he’s secured an alibi for the whole thing Louis waltzes into the kitchen and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Hello love,” Louis says walking over to the counter and pouring them both a mug of tea.

Harry groans, “Do we really have to do this?”

Louis smiles, as he sits down across from Harry at the table, “Hazza dear, we must make sure Rebecka knows that we support her in everything that she does or she’ll run away and elope whens he's old enough like we did. Can’t have that now can we.”

Harry bites down on his lip because he knows Louis is right damn it. After Harry had deicded that his parents wouldn’t rule his life, he’d dropped to one knee and proposed he and Louis elope so no one could separate them ever again.

“You’re right, you’re always right,” He sighs.

Louis winks, “I knew I married you for a reason.”

They begin to discuss what they’re going to do for Cristopher’s birthday next month when they hear the doorbell ring.

“That must be them,” Louis offers, as he gets up from his seat and heads into the living room to open the front door with Harry trailing behind him.

When their daughter, blushing from head to toe, her brown curls cascading around her face pulls a boy with more tattoos than Harry and Louis both, piercings, and what looked like clothes he found from a dumpster (in Harry’s mind), into their living room they knew they were in trouble.

“Dad, Papa, meet Tristan.” She proudly proclaimed grabbing Tristan’s hand and pulling him into the living room to sit down.

Harry looked over at his husband who had a pained expression on his face and laughed. Louis whipped his head over to look at Harry and shook his head.

Harry grabbed his husbands hand and squeezed. They were going to face this together; just like they always did and always would. 

They sat down on the couch across from them and listened to Rebecka explain their world-wind romance. 

Harry listened as his daughter explained a story that sounded similar to his own, and he thought maybe he wouldn't be so hard on Tristan after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending didn't totally suck, just wanted to end it on a happy note.  
> *blows kisses to each and every one of you*  
> It's been fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always awesome :) 
> 
> Tumblr: flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
